What Is Love?
by Jade and Q
Summary: What is love? That's what Brylle Tennyson wonders. After gaining the most powerful device in the universe, he tried protecting his city, but became an outcast. Alone, he fled from his corrupt city and went to a new one named Hunie City. Will he ever be normal while hiding his true identity?
1. Log

**Trailer:**

 _Hi. My name's Brylle Tennyson..._

 _Well. Let's just say I had a rough childhood. My mom died when she gave birth to me. My dad was a scientist but died in a chemical accident when I was just 3 years old. I thought I can't live anymore until the Omnitrix fell from the sky one day. I didn't know what it was back then but once I used it, the very first alien I turned into was a small alien. I call him Grey Matter. With his intelligence, I already figured out how it works and I quickly began trying to learn more of it's secrets. With the Omnitrix, I tried to survive in my corrupted city. Then one day I unlocked Master Control. Yep. I became quickly powerful... But I'm not as corrupt as some people are when given this amount of power. But I hated my city. For nearly 15 years, I tried to tolerate the thugs, the corrupt cops, and the corrupt government, but I had enough.. So when I turned 24, I left._

 _And I ended up in Hunie City. It seemed more peaceful than my other city. Hopefully... I can find a better life here. It's just me and my Omnitrix._

 _Brylle Tennyson, signing out._


	2. New Hero in the Block

**I do not own Ben 10 or Huniepop**

* * *

White and silver hair. Yellow and black jacket over a white shirt. Yellow eyes. Rather good looking face. Black pants. Height, 5'6". Weight, 120 lbs. A weird looking, yellow watch on his left wrist.

This is our hero, Brylle Tennyson.

Sitting inside at the very back of the bus, Brylle is looking outside the window as the vehicle keeps moving. All he sees are trees, lamps, sidewalks, other stuff. He was bored out of his mind but then started questioning himself again.

How did he end up here again? Why did he leave? Does he even know where he _really_ wants to go?

He sighed just thinking about the multiple questions that pop up in his head. The bus has been going for at least hours now. Each time, it drops off people to many different locations and bus stops. But he never once got off ever since he got in. Literally, it's just him and the beautiful female driver in the bus right now. But he's too busy reflecting on what had happened for the past... 21 years of his life. He shook his head and closed his eyes to rest and forget about it all.

Until the bus comes to a stop and startled him.

"Buddy, you've been here for hours now and you haven't gotten off. This is my last bus stop. I'm going back to my terminal. Either get off or stay here and go back to wherever you came from." The lady driver said.

Brylle sighed and picked up his bag and walked to the bus' exit.

When he got out, he looked at the bus stop they ended up in. The bus left and he went on to the new city that he's about to venture to.

* * *

Brylle came across a huge house that's conveniently for sale. Only for 290,000 Munie. Normally, for normal people, it'd be hard to get money like that. But anything is possible...if you have the Omnitrix.

The Omnitrix is a watch-like device that allows the user to turn into different alien species. It has many other functions but it's primary use is to transform it's user.

Brylle immediately turned it on and brought up the holo-wheel of his device. Scanning for the alien he needs, he finds him and slaps the dial down. After being enveloped in yellow light, he transformed into a crystalline alien he dubbed Diamondhead.

Several hours later, he managed to sell diamonds from his own body to a nearby jewelry store and quickly gained a big buck out of it and bought the house. It was cozy to say the least. It had a bed, kitchen, TV and other essentials. He threw his bag at the floor and quickly lied down the bed. It's getting rather late. He's not exactly tired. He wouldn't worry about a job since he can always sell more diamonds and get money. So that got him thinking...

"How would I spend my Sunday night at a new city?" He said out loud, even though the only person in the house was him. He thought about it for nearly a few minutes. Then it hit him.

"Might as well check out that nearby bar." Brylle told himself and got up from bed then headed out, locking his house.

* * *

Arriving at the bar, he ordered a drink with some of the money has left. After getting his martini, he relaxed at the chair and watched everyone else inside enjoy their time. He wondered if there's anything he can do after this. As he drinks his martini...

"Hi there!"

Brylle turned his head to a beautiful lady with brown hair, a little revealing red dress with a bunch of ribbons and a green eyes.

"What? Who? Me?" Brylle replied to the lady, who quickly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you!" She answered. _Wow, this escalated quickly._ Brylle thought.

"Oh. Sorry. I just... don't talk to many girls." He replied.

The lady simply replied, "Well you're talking to one now, champ." She smiled after saying so. "My name is Kyu. Nice to meet you." She continued.

"Errrr...I'm...Brylle." The confused boy replied.

"Ooookay. Look dude, are you gonna be alright? Looks like you're having some trouble getting it together over there." Kyu responded.

Brylle gulped. Was this woman spying on him or something?

"What do you mean? I'm chill." Brylle said.

"What do I mean?" Kyu sarcastically replied. "I mean I can literally see you sweating through your shirt."

 _Sweating?_ Brylle thought. He then looked at his white shirt. _Oh my god, I'm actually sweating. What do I say? What do I say?_

"Well, it's just...you're so pretty and stuff." Brylle responded and gulped.

"Oh god, did you just say that? Is this really happening?" Kyu suddenly said.

 _What? This bitch is crazy._ Brylle thought.

"Hmmmmm...This might actually work...Yeah...Yeah! Oh man, this is your lucky day buddy!" Kyu said, causing Brylle to get more confused. "Listen, I gotta go. But we'll meet again soon. Trust me." She added and winked. "Night!" She ended and left the bar with a few sways from her hips.

Brylle looked at Kyu as she left. Then he looks at his empty martini glass. "...Yeah. Not gonna drink more of these." He said to himself.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Alien Boy and Fairy Girl

**Ben 10 and Huniepop don't belong to me.**

* * *

"He's a freak. Why is he even in this city?"

"Ugh! Get away! You monster!"

"How did he do that? He's some kind of mutant or something!"

"Why is the mayor even letting him stay here?"

"Brylle."

 _Maria?_

"Don't listen to them...You know that's not true. "

 _M...Ma...Maria..._

"Everything will be fine, right?"

 _I...don't know..._

"Hey. It's alright. Even if they can't accept you, I'll always be here."

 _You...promise...?_

"Of course I promise! Hey. Hey. Hey wake up. Wake up!"

* * *

Slap!

"Hey, wake up! We got work to do!" A girl's voice called out to Brylle. As he got up, he was greeted by a girl with butterfly wings, pink hair that is styled in pigtails, a pink and white babydoll piece of lingerie light pink panties with a purple butterfly in front. Over all, she looks like a slutty

"I said WAKE UP!" fairy girl yelled. Brylle sit up on his bed as he rubs his head from the slap fairy girl did earlier.

"I was having a weird dream." He responded.

"I bet you were." The girl said with a smirk.

"Oh." Brylle said.

A few seconds of silence filled the room. Until Brylle realized something.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled but accidentally rolled off his bed and engulfed in bright yellow light.

The fairy girl sweat dropped at the scene. "Oookay. I really need to stop doing that." She told herself as she used her fairy wings to fly, or float, over to where Brylle fell.

But she was startled at what she saw as in Brylle's place was a giant, bipedal tiger with claws on it's hands and a weird hourglass symbol on his chest. This is Rath.

"Let me tell you something, fairy godmother! Nobody goes in Rath's room without permission!" Rath yelled and jumped at the fairy but she dodged and Rath hit his face on the floor.

"What the fuck is going on?" The fairy yelled. Rath stood up and shook his head after the 'face to floor collision'.

"Hey! Hold still!" Rath yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! It's me, Kyu!" The fairy revealed. "We met at the bar? You know, when we were both HUMAN?!"

Rath was rather surprised. "Huh? When did you grow wings? And what happened to your hair?" He simply asked.

Kyu facepalmed. "I was gonna ask you the same thing...Except, you know, ask how you TURNED INTO A TALKING TIGER THAT NEARLY KILLED ME!" Kyu said.

"Sorry." Rath said and was engulfed in yellow light and turned back to Brylle.

"You wanna explain how you did that?" Kyu asked. Brylle just crossed his arms.

"Speak for yourself. I wanna know why you're a fairy and why you're in my house?" Brylle asked.

Kyu frowned rather cutely. "Why are they always confused? If you can't tell already, I'm a fairy. Umm, a love fairy, to be exact"

Brylle scowled. "Well why didn't you say so?" He said sarcastically.

"Funny. Let's leave the sarcasm to me, okay?" Kyu responded. "Ya see, as a love fairy, it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies. It's just...what I do."

 _Oh man. I must be crazy this whole time. That, or I might be dreaming. Again._ Brylle thought.

"I don't want to brag, but I'll have you know I have a very impressive track record." Kyu 'bragged'. Brylle sweat dropped. "All of my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now."

"Uh huh." Brylle responded with a hint of boredom. "Can you get to the point?"

"You though..." Kyu said then clears her throat. "Ahem...Let's just say you'll be my greatest accomplishment yet." Kyu said, getting Brylle's attention.

"...I'm still having a hard time accepting your a fairy." Brylle suddenly said.

"And I'm still having a hard time you can turn into a tiger monster but you don't see me complaining." Kyu said with sarcasm. "Besides, we need to get started right away. Tell me. How many dates have you been on?" She asked.

Brylle's eyes widened but then he looks down. He still has a bitter memory about...someone. Kyu noticed his look and felt...a bit

"Ummm...or...you know... you could tell me how you transformed and I'll tell you more about me. We can...go...get you started later, I guess." Kyu suggested.

"I'll try." Brylle responded and sighed.

* * *

Brylle and Kyu spent the next couple of hours talking about each other's 'feats'.

Brylle explained how his Omnitrix allowed him to transform into multiple alien species. He found out he has over 1,000,000,000 forms but, even though he has Master Control, most of his forms are locked. He only has access to 79

Kyu explained how love fairies like her are given the responsibility to spread love throughout the world. She was assigned to help Brylle in his case, which he still found really confusing.

"I guess that explains it...Well...most of it." Brylle responded.

"Yep! Now, are you finally ready to go? Cause I reeeeeeally need to get this job done. You're not my only client, ya know." Kyu said.

Brylle sighed. He's still having second thoughts about this. On one hand, it might help since Kyu might show him around town to see any lady, and that means he gets to familiarize the place. On the other hand, he's still not ready to be in any sort of relationship, especially after...

"Hey! You listening?" Kyu asked Brylle, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes, causing him to blink and turn his attention back at Kyu.

"Huh? Oh...sorry. I...Okay. Let's go. Beats staying here all day." Brylle said, getting up. But then he heard Kyu giggling.

"My my. Never noticed you had such nice abs. And muscles. Oolala~. Are you going out like that?" Kyu said.

Brylle looked at Kyu in confusion until he realized and looked down. He was shirtless and only wore pants. Brylle sighed in annoyance.

"I'm gonna go put on clothes." Brylle said and headed to his closet.

"Please tell me I get to see you like that every night you come home." Kyu teased.

"Oh shut up!" Brylle yelled.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. The Bad Teacher, Pt 1

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Brylle sighs. What seemed hours of "looking for broads", according to Kyu, Brylle hasn't found anyone worth. Seems most of the girls here in this city are all in relationships. And now it's 12:30 in the afternoon. Hell, during that time, Kyu even ditched him! What a bitch. Now alone, he just decided to stay in the park for a while. Sighing, he starts kicking a crumpled can of soda as he walks towards the park's fountain.

That's when he saw two women talking alone in the park. One woman is slender with curved sides and fairly large breasts. She has gray eyes that match the color of her hair, which extends to her shoulders. Her hair also consists of a white hairclip. She wears a loose, black neck tie with a green jacket and a white shirt. She wears glasses of a circular frame, wears white shorts, and wears red high heels.

The other is tall with very long black hair that extends to her groin. Her eyes are fushcia and her skin color/background suggests that she is Indian. She wears a short purple top that shows the entirety of her midriff along with sheer, loose pants that also show her underwear or a pair of shorts underneath. This is accented with her gold bracelet, necklace, headpiece, and has large breasts and a thin build.

The one with glasses is Aiko Yumi while the dark skinned one is Beli Lapran.

Aiko is sitting on a bench while Beli approaches her. Aiko seems to have sighed in relief. "Good morning, Aiko." Beli greets her friend.

"Oh...Hi Beli." Aiko responds.

"What's wrong? Seems like something's bothering you." Beli said to her friend.

"Yeah. Life." Aiko joked but still doesn't seem okay. Beli giggled at her joke.

"How are classes going?" Beli asks.

"Ugh...I don't wanna talk about that." Aiko responds.

Beli then cups her chin in thought. Then she gets an idea. "I know just the thing. I'm headed to the beach later. You should join me." Beli suggested. "Nothing like a little exercise to melt that stress away." She added.

"Ehhhh...Not today. I'm just not feeling it..." Aiko responded as she even lies down the bench out of boredom and laziness.

"Will I at least see you later at the studio?" Beli asks.

Aiko smiles. "I'll be there. I don't think I have anything else to do for once." Aiko responds.

"Great! Can't wait! See you there." Beli said and walked away, waving goodbye to Aiko,who also waves back, albeit lazily while still lying down.

Brylle looked at Aiko. She seemed down. Now she wonders how to approach her.

Suddenly, however, everything around him turned black. He looks around but sees nothing but darkness.

"Yo!"

Brylle jumps up when he hears someone greet him. It was Kyu! Apparently, they're alone in this...abyss.

"What the hell happened? Where's everything? Why is it dark here? And why are you the only person I can see?" Brylle asked continuously.

"Slow down, monster boy." Kyu responded. "You and I are in an astral plane inside your head."

Awkward silence ensued.

"Are you saying I'm going crazy?!" Brylle yelled.

Kyu rolls her eyes. "Trust me. You don't need me to tell you you're already crazy. Anyway, you're still sane, don't worry." Kyu reassured. "You're consciousness is just in another plane of existence where I can explain things properly to you without wasting any time." Kyu explained.

"Ummm...English please." Brylle responded.

"Ugh...One year in here is only one second outside." Kyu said. "We're in here so if I give you dating tips, no time is wasted in the real world! Got it?" Kyu said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Brylle complained. "But how did you do this?"

Kyu facepalmed. "If you let me explain, you might know why! Anyway, when a Love Fairy gains a client, they connect each other's minds. Therefore, a love fairy and a poor sap like you can enter this astral plane at any time! And no, I'm not explaining again." Kyu explained.

"No no. I got it this time." Brylle replied. "So...what's your advice on this girl, Super Fairy Guru?" He joked, sarcastically.

Kyu rolls her eyes and then snaps her fingers and a bright light formed in the place, showing an image of Aiko lying down on the bench. "Bruh. Dude. Asian chicks? Don't even get me started!" Kyu said. "She's in a pretty shitty mood right now, though. Say something stupid to try and cheer her up."

"What?" Brylle asked.

"Well, to make it simple, just be yourself." Kyu said with a smirk.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?!" Brylle said angrily.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Just go and get her, alien man. Good luck!" Kyu said and she disappears.

"...That bitch...Ugh...This is gonna be a wonderful friendship." Brylle said sarcastically as his mind finally returns to normal and his consciousness is back in the real world.

Brylle then approaches Aiko. He doesn't know what exactly what to say. Something stupid? What would be so stupid, it'd make this girl laugh?

As if on cue, a bunch of bird began flying down and began pecking on some bird seeds on the ground. Aiko, while lying down, looks at the birds happily. One bird even approached her and looked at Aiko curiously.

"Here goes nothing." Brylle whispers to himself. He then approached Aiko and leaned on a nearby fence near the bench she's lying on. Coming up with a stupid line, Brylle says, "...Fuck these birds. Am I right?"

Unexpectedly, Aiko laughs and sits up to look at Brylle. "No no. I like the birds."

"Haha...But for real. You look a little bummed out over there. What's wrong?" Brylle asks as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Oh no. I'm good." Aiko simply replies. "I'm just trying to relax. Enjoying a little down time between classes." Aiko responds.

"Oh. You a student?" Brylle asks.

Aiko giggles and gestures for Brylle to sit next to her, which he did. "No. I'm a teacher at U.O.G. Know the place?" Aiko asks.

"No. I'm new in town, actually." Brylle admitted.

"Really? Well, if you're looking for a tour, I suggest you get someone else. Unless you want a tour inside my bedroom." Aiko teased and winked at Brylle.

Brylle chuckled nervously. "Uhh...ummm..."

"I was kidding." Aiko said and giggles at Brylle's clueless attitude. Brylle just laughs with her. At least now he's made a friend. You know, other than Kyu. But she's more of an acquaintance than a friend. "Thanks for coming, by the way. I needed a good laugh." Aiko said.

"I'm not even trying." Brylle responded and chuckled afterwards.

"Well, 'Not even trying', I'm glad to meet you." Aiko joked.

Brylle rolls his eyes at the lame pun, but he's smiling nonetheless. "Name's Brylle. Brylle Tennyson."

"The kids call me Ms. Yumi. Buuuut...You can call me Aiko." Aiko responded and they shook each other's hands.

"Awww. But Ms. Yumi makes you sound hot." Brylle joked.

"Really now? You got a fetish for teachers?" Aiko joked back.

"Are they just as pretty as you? If not, then no." Brylle joked again.

Aiko just giggled. "Can you be anymore corney?" Aiko responded.

"If I was a farmer, maybe I can." Brylle tried again, but it actually made Aiko laugh more.

"Okay. I don't what'll kill me first. Your funny jokes or your corney ones?" Aiko said. Brylle and Aiko share a laugh.

* * *

After that, a few more hours ensued as Brylle and Aiko walked around the park, talking to each other about... stuff.

As the two stop laughing, Aiko then had another question for Brylle. "Okay okay. Here's another one. What's your ideal, perfect vacation like?"

"Hmmm..." Brylle cups his chin in thought. "I dunno...Usually I'd rather spend my time sleeping or eating. Probably do a few hobbies...But mostly in my house." Brylle responded.

"Okay. You definitely know what's up." Aiko said with a smile.

Brylle puts his hands behind his head. "Okay. I got another question, too." Brylle said. "Wwwwwhat's your favorite hobby?"

"Sleeping." Aiko immediately answered. However, she suddenly perks up. "No, wait! Gambling." She corrected herself.

"Gambling, huh?" Brylle clarified.

"Yep. In fact, I feel really lucky today. Wanna come?" Aiko suggested.

"Meh. Sure. I got time." Brylle responded as he puts his hands in his pockets again.

Aiko then suddenly wraps her arms around Brylle's left arm, causing Brylle to get surprised. "You'll be my bouncer. If I lose but don't pay up, you bail me out." Aiko joked.

"Pffft. Trust me. That's not all I can do." Brylle said. He's referring to his Master Control Omnitrix, but of course, no one but Kyu and himself knows about that.

"Really now? Then don't disappoint me, Super Man." Aiko joked again as she leads Brylle to the casino, her arms still holding on to Brylle's arm.

"I won't, Ms. Lane." Brylle joked back.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	5. The Bad Teacher, Pt 2

**Back again. Let's read.**

* * *

Brylle and Aiko continued walking to the casino in town. As they travel, they talk about a few things about each other, wanting to know more about each other.

"What do you usually do when you can't think of anything else to do?" Aiko asked, her arms still wrapped around Brylle's arm.

"Oh that's easy. I just crank one out!" Brylle immediately.

Aiko then let's go of Brylle and raises her hands like she's backing away from Brylle. "Whoa! We got a badass over here!" Aiko joked and laughed. Bryan laughed with her.

"So...Lame question, but what's your favorite color?" Brylle asks.

Aiko rolls her eyes, but is still smiling. "What you usually ask when you have nothing else to talk about. Hmmm...I like green." She responded. "What about you?"

"Mostly yellow, if you can't tell from what I'm wearing." Brylle replied, referring to his current yellow jacket.

"Haha. Funny. You're not very good in sarcasm." Aiko said.

Brylle scoffed. "So are you." He retorted.

Aiko then wrapped her arms around his arm again. "I guess that's what we have in common." She said and winked.

Brylle blushes and chuckled nervously.

 _Aiko is waaaay out of my league... But she doesn't seem to mind me..._

Brylle said in his head.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the two have arrived at the casino. It was full of people playing poker, blackjack and slot machines. This excited Aiko. To her, it's gonna be another fun day in her favorite place in the world.

To Brylle, he's not exactly a gambling man. Then again, he ain't exactly a saint, either. Before he became the vigilante he used to be, he once misused his powers for his own selfishness. Good thing he outgrew that and pretty much changed...a bit...okay...he only changed by 10%.

He's digging the music, though. The casino has "Without Me" by Eminem playing in the background.

"Alright! Let's go lose some rigged games." Aiko said and immediately sat in front of the nearest available slot machine.

Brylle sighs but is still smiling as he stands behind Aiko, who is playing. "Aren't you just cute?" Brylle joked as he watches her play.

"Bitch, I'm adorable." Aiko said and pulls the lever. When the reel spins, it shows two 7s in a row but the last one is a banana. She didn't get any prize. "Damn. Welp, better try again." Aiko then tries again as she pulls the lever once more. Again, she didn't have any luck as the reels did not have the same symbols.

Brylle watched as Aiko kept trying. He actually feels kinda bad for her. Then he gets an idea. It might just work. "Hey, Aiko. You keep playing. I gotta take a leak." Brylle excused.

"Awwww...You're just gonna leave me here?" Aiko said, making a cute pout.

"No no! I'll come back. Promise." Brylle said and heads to the men's room.

Aiko sighs and pulls on the lever again lazily. "Great...Ditched on the first date. He better come back." Aiko said to herself.

* * *

In the men's room, Brylle is alone and heads inside one of the stalls. Locking the door, he immediately fiddled with his Omnitrix. "Give me my best form." Brylle said and he suddenly gets engulfed in bright yellow light.

When the light disappears, in Brylle's place is his alien form that has a black exterior with yellow stripes that resemble circuitry all over him. The yellow circle on his head is his eye, which glows whenever he talks. He wore white clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. He is currently in the form of...

"Upgrade. Awesome. Now, just gotta make sure I don't get spotted while heading to Aiko's game. Then, BOOM, Aiko's rich after this." Brylle, now the alien Upgrade, said to himself. He then turned into his liquid form as he jumps at the light bulb in the bathroom, fusing with it and entering the circuits to travel through it, sneaking through the casino undetected.

* * *

Aiko tried again. Still no luck. She thought she'd enjoy this day. But now, she's losing in a slot machine game and her date ditched Aiko sighs and pulls on the lever one last time. Suddenly, all three reels showed three 7s. The machine started dropping coins for Aiko as she has hit the jackpot. Aiko is definitely surprised. After a long streak of no luck, she finally gets the jackpot. She fist pumps as she pulls down on the lever once more. Again, she hits the jackpot!

Unknown to her, behind her slot machine is Upgrade attached to the back of the machine. He's controlling it and making Aiko win. "I'm either the best date ever, or the best cheater in games. Either way, Aiko's happy." Upgrade whispered to himself.

* * *

After deciding Aiko has enough coins for today, Upgrade has snuck back into the bathroom and turns back to human to go back to Aiko. When he arrives where she played earlier, she wasn't there. "Oh great... She must be mad that I ditched her..." Brylle said to himself.

However, somebody grabs him by his arm and he when he looks, he sees Aiko giggling at him. "Where have you been, Brylle? You said you'd just take a leak."

"Sorry. I...uhhh...You know what... You don't wanna know." Brylle said.

Aiko suddenly blushed and giggled. "Oh wait! You didn't actually take a leak!" Aiko said, blushing but smiling.

"Wh-What? How would you know?" Brylle asked.

"Well, you're with such a hot teacher like me. And it took you a while to be inside the bathroom..." Aiko pointed out. Brylle knew exactly where this is going. "So tell me. How did you imagine me?" Aiko said, winking.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! That's not what happened!" Brylle said, blushing.

Aiko laughed. "Well, at least you're honest." Aiko said "Anyway, while you were away, I won a lot of coins!" She added.

"Really?" Brylle said, smiling as he knew exactly what happened. "Where's your prizes then?"

"Oh. I exchanged the coins for dollar bills then used them all for poker." Aiko replied.

"Wait, what?" Brylle responded. She better not have...

"Yep. I lost all the money though after I lost the game. Oh well. You win some, you lose some." Aiko said nonchalantly.

Brylle may look like he's smiling, but he's internally screaming, as the coins he helped Aiko gain is now gone. Just like that. Geez. Aiko really does love gambling to an extreme.

"Oh shit." Aiko suddenly said when she something, or someone, behind Brylle.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Brylle asked.

"It's the bitch I owe money for gambling." Aiko said. Brylle turns around and Aiko immediately tried hiding behind Brylle, but is still peeking out from behind him.

The woman Aiko owes is blonde and is wearing a fancy red dress. She has multiple bodyguards who are actually bigger than Brylle himself. "Well well well. If it isn't Aiko. How are you? And where's my money?" The woman in red asked.

"Yeah. Kinda forgot about that. Sorry." Aiko said.

"Well, if you're not paying, I'd like to have a word with you." The woman replied and snapped her fingers, signalling her guards to go and grab Aiko.

Brylle clenched his fist as he stands up to the 3 guards. "Hey, back off!" he threatened.

"Oh, how cute. Is this your boyfriend, Aiko?" The woman in red asked.

"No. But I wish he was." Aiko joked, despite the situation.

However, one guard simply pushed away Brylle into some slot machines that fell over Brylle, covering him.

"Oh shit! Okay. Leave my friend alone." Aiko yelled. "I'll have a talk with you. Just...Just leave him alone!"

The woman in red smiled. "Good." She said.

Unknown to them, underneath the slot machines that fell over Brylle, a short burst of yellow light appeared underneath.

The guards were about to grab Aiko. However, a sudden blur of black and white zoomed across the casino, startling everyone inside. This blur suddenly zoomed at Aiko, and afterwards, Aiko is gone! Seemingly to have disappeared after this blur of speed grabbed her and exited the building.

The woman in red groaned in frustration.

* * *

Aiko is closing her eyes as she feels the wind blowing hard on her face as an unknown being is carrying her somewhere. She then feels like everything finally stopped as the being placed her gently down on the floor. They're both currently on top of a building. The being then zooms and stops in front of her. When she stood up, what she sees in front of her is a being that resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, yellow eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail.

This is Brylle as XLR8. Aiko has a shocked expression on her face as she looks at XLR8. "Wait wait wait! Aiko! It's me! It's..." XLR8 said and sighs as he is engulfed in yellow light and turns back to his human form. "...Brylle..." He added.

Aiko's expression changed from a terrified shock to a more of a surprised realization. Then she actually calms down.

Brylle sighs again. "Saw my true colors. I'm a freak." He said. "I...Go ahead...Freak out...I'm a monster."

"Are you kidding me?" Aiko suddenly said, causing Brylle to get shocked. "That...was the most awesome thing I've ever seen!" Aiko yelled excitedly.

"Y-Y-You're not...scared? Weirded out?" Brylle asked.

"Well, I'm weirded out, alright. But scared? Nah!" She replies. "I mean, if the guy I'm going out with can turn into a monster that can bail me out every time in blinding speed, then I'm definitely sticking with you." Aiko replied.

"Really? I mean, thanks! But...I can't believe you're taking this in very seriously." Brylle said.

"Come on. You helped me get out of trouble. I'm thankful for that. Doesn't matter if you turned into some speedy monster thing. You helped me, and that's it. Monster or not." Aiko explained.

"Wow...Okay. That's... actually reassuring." Brylle replied. "But...ummm..."

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone. Promise." Aiko said. "Though I wonder how everyone else will take seeing a fast blur in the casino." She added jokingly.

"Well, that's up to their imagination. They won't find out it's me, anyway." Brylle responded. "Oh and by the way, that was also me who made you win the slot machine." He added, smirking.

"No way." Aiko said, crossing her arms.

"I shit you not." Brylle replied.

"Go to hell!" Aiko taunted as she punched Brylle's arm lightly. Both share a laugh. "Say, can I sleep at your place tonight? I'm kinda lazy to go back to my apartment." Aiko added.

"Huh? I'll just turn into XLR8 again and carry you there. Just tell me which direction." Brylle replied.

"Kinda lazy pointing directions too. Just take me to your home." Aiko said, stretching her arms. "I'm beat."

"Well, I don't mind, but...are you okay being in a stranger's house?" Brylle asks.

"If it's you, I am. Besides, I trust you." Aiko replied with a smile. A genuine one, at that.

Brylle sighs but smiles back.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	6. Fairy Goddammit

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Brylle wakes up the next day. He feels a bit sore as he rubs his head and sits up his bed. When he looks at himself, he's shirtless and he's only wearing his pants.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Brylle looks beside him to see Aiko beside him. She's wearing only her white shirt and her very short shorts. Even her hair isn't clipped like a duck tail.

Brylle blushes at a sudden realization. Him and Aiko, near naked in the bed in the morning. Did they...?

"A-Ai-Aiko! Did...Did...Did we...?" Brylle suddenly stammered.

Aiko only laughed as she pokes Brylle's nose. "No we didn't, silly! You and I just slept together last night." She said. "In fact, you fell asleep first. I didn't wanna sleep in your couch so I just snuck in your bed." She added.

Brylle sighs in relief. "Oh good. I was worried that I-"

"That you what?" Aiko said, coming closer to Brylle's face, causing the boy to blush. "That you got laid by a girl you just met?" Aiko teased.

"Uhhh...Ummm...Well, to be fair, we're still complete strangers to each other..." Brylle replied, albeit still embarrassed.

"Well, you got a point." Aiko said and backed away to find her green jacket. "Say...I got an idea." She said.

"Hm?" Brylle muttered, standing up to look for his shirt.

"Well, you gave me a good time yesterday and even made me laugh a little..." Aiko said and finds her jacket, putting it back on. "...How about whenever I got time, come get me?"

"Huh?" Brylle asks and puts on his shirt.

"Hey, you're my first male friend. It'd be nice to change things up for once. I'm always surrounded by my lady friends. I thinks it's fair I hang out with the guy who saved my life." Aiko pointed out as she puts on her glasses and pins her hair back to it's duck tail style.

"Well if you put it that way, sure!" Brylle said.

"Awesome! Can't wait to introduce you to my other friends. I bet they'll like you." Aiko said. "But if they try to hog you for themselves, they better back off. You're _my_ bodyguard." Aiko joked.

"Awww...Demoted from friend to just a bodyguard. You're mean." Brylle joked back.

Aiko laughed. "Don't expect anything fancy yet, cowboy. You wanna be a true friend of mine? You gotta earn it." Aiko replied.

Brylle sighs. "I guess that's fair. Hey, you wanna stay for breakfast, or are you rushing to your class?" He asked.

"Nah. I think I'll take a leave today. Had enough shit happening yesterday already. I guess I'll hang out with you for now." Aiko said.

"Okay. I make the best pancakes back home." Brylle said but then a small little flashback happens in his head when he said that.

"I'm more of a fruit and vegetable girl, but sure, I'll try your pancakes, master baker!" Aiko joked, but then she sees Brylle spaced out.

Still remembering a flashback of his life.

* * *

A girl in a white shirt and blue jacket is sitting on a chair as Brylle bakes his pancakes. The girl has black short hair and lilac eyes. She's slender and has fair skin color.

"Brylle! What's the hold up? I thought you wanted me to have your 'World's Best Pancakes'?" the girl joked.

"Hey! You can't rush art, Maria! Pancakes are one of the most delicious treats ever made by man." Brylle said.

"Sheesh. I just asked how long are you still going to I didn't ask for you to narrate the history of pancakes." The girl, Maria, said.

"Well, just a few more minutes. You're going to love them after I'm done." Brylle replied.

"Don't disappoint me, then." Maria answered back.

* * *

Aiko suddenly snaps her fingers in front of Brylle, causing him to snap out of his spaced out trance.

"Yo! You okay there, hotshot?" Aiko asked.

"Ummm...Yeah. Just...remembered something." Brylle said and he heads to the kitchen.

Aiko watches Brylle go to his kitchen, confused about what just happened to him.

* * *

After Brylle was done baking, he and Aiko began eating, sharing stories to each other.

"Okay, how about this time we talk about you more? I'm kinda curious how you turned into that...raptor with rollerblades...thing..." Aiko said and took another bite from her pancake.

"Well, I call him XLR8." Brylle replied. "Yeah, I know. It's a lame name."

Aiko giggled. "It's actually pretty creative."

"Thanks. Anyway, I turn into XLR8 whenever I want to using this..." Brylle responds and shows her the Omnitrix.

Aiko takes another bite before asking, "What's that? A watch?"

"Well, it's called the Omnitrix. I don't know much about it. All I know is that it can apparently turn me into a bunch of aliens." Brylle responded.

"Wait, how do you know what it's called when you don't know much about it?" Aiko asked.

Brylle sighs. "It's a long story..." Brylle responded and he took a bite himself.

"Awww come on. Tell me." Aiko said, placing down her fork to focus on Brylle.

Brylle pokes Aiko's nose. "Maybe next time."

Aiko pouts and punches Brylle's arm lightly. "You're no fun."

"Heh. Well, if it makes you a bit better, want me to carry you home?" Brylle said.

"Yeah sure. Use that speedy form of yours!" Aiko responded.

"I got someone else in mind." Brylle said.

* * *

Aiko is actually enjoying herself as she is being carried by Brylle, who's currently in his alien form, flying to Aiko's apartment. However, no one else can see the two of them as he turned invisible, and naturally since he's holding on to Aiko, she's also invisible. Once they land in front of the apartment, Brylle and Aiko turn visible again and Brylle puts down Aiko gently.

Brylle is currently a humanoid alien with a moth like appearance. He has gigantic wings that can fold onto a hood, like a has a blue and black color scheme. This is Big Chill.

"That was the best flight I've ever had. Not gonna lie." Aiko said.

Big Chill turned back to Brylle and puts his hands in his pockets. "Hey. I aim to please." Brylle responds.

"Well, I should go inside. I had a lot of fun yesterday. Thanks for that." Aiko said.

"Anytime. Just give me a call or text when you need me." Brylle replies. Before Brylle could leave, Aiko grabbed him by his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Hey. If you want a kiss on the lip, you gotta earn it." Aiko teased. " See ya around, cowboy." Aiko said and winks at Brylle before going inside her apartment.

Brylle was absolutely speechless. Suddenly, everything went black and Kyu surprises Brylle with a loud "Yo!".

"Ah! Goddammit, Kyu!" Brylle yelled. "What do you want? And did you just send us both in the astral plane again?"

"Yup!" Kyu responds proudly.

"Great..." Brylle sarcastically said.

Kyu rolls her eyes. "What did I say before?"

Brylle groans in annoyance. "Leave the sarcasm to you..." He responded reluctantly.

"Good boy." Kyu said and pats Brylle's head as if he was a pet, which annoyed Brylle. "So how did your first date go?"

"Well, it actually went well. I'm surprised she even likes me. But not like 'like-like'. Just plane 'I like you cause you're funny' like." Brylle responds.

"Awesome! You're making progress! Now let's go find you another girl!" Kyu exclaims.

Brylle had a confused look on his face. "What? Why would I need another date?"

"Just shut up and do what I say!" Kyu said.

Suddenly, they both return to the real world. Kyu is now dressed like her human form (the way she looked like when she first met Brylle). The disguised Kyu then grabs Brylle's arm and pulls him to the city. Brylle is gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"GOD...Damn it...Kyu..." Brylle yelled then whispered.

"Shut up. In the end, you'll thank me for this." Kyu said.

"I hate you so much." Brylle angrily whispered.

"It's just business, bruh. Besides, don't you like it when two or more beautiful women are after you?" Kyu replied.

Brylle sighs. "I'm... more of a 'stick to one' kind of guy." Brylle responds as Kyu kept pulling him, with him reluctantly walking just to follow Kyu.

"Then that's why you're going to multiple dates! So you can pick one in the end!" Kyu replies.

"That sounds like a terrible harem manga." Brylle retorts.

"Whatever. Just don't resist and I won't blow you every night." Kyu said.

Awkward silence ensued as the two kept walking.

"Wait...I was sore last night... but Aiko and I never did it...Are you telling me it was you who...?!" Brylle angrily asked.

"Relax. It was just my mouth. I didn't use any of my other-" Kyu tried saying but was interrupted.

"You fucking bitch! You raped me!" Brylle yelled as he tritried pulling away from Kyu, but Kyu was physically stronger.

"Oh shut up. You liked it. Besides, Love Fairies have needs, ya know." Kyu replied and kept pulling Brylle witwith little effort, even when he's trying to break free.

"I will kill you in your sleep!" Brylle yelled and kept trying to free himself, but failed.

Kyu sighs.

 _Men..._

She said in her head.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	7. The Single Mother, Pt 1

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Brylle sighs. Kyu is still pulling him like he was her pet. She didn't think Love Fairies would have super strength. He can always turn into Four Arms or Rath to outmatch her strength but he didn't wanna attract attention.

After a few more minutes of walking, Kyu brought Brylle to the mall. "Alright, dude. We're here!" Kyu said as he let's go of Brylle, who immediately starts massaging his sore wrist after Kyu kept pulling him the whole time.

"Sweet. The mall. What are we gonna do? Buy you shoes?" Brylle said, still kinda pissed at Kyu molesting him and then suddenly pulling him all the way to the mall.

"Ugh...Listen. Malls are literally filled with a lot of chicks 90% of the time. Trust me. You'll find a lot of girls to pick up." Kyu responds.

"Well, that's easily the most logical thing your mouth has ever produced." Brylle said, this time, he means it.

"Why thank you. But that's not all what my mouth can produce." Kyu said and winks at Brylle, teasing him. Unfortunately, it just pissed him off more.

"If you EVER suck me again without my permission, I will literally throw you to the sun!" Brylle said, which only caused Kyu to giggle.

Kyu then replies, "Oh, Brylle. You're funny. Love Fairies are immune to extreme heat. So far, the hottest thing that can weaken us is thick, hot cu-"

"Too much info!" Brylle yells.

* * *

Brylle and Kyu had little success after searching for a good girl in the mall. Most of them already have boyfriends. Some are dating. Beginning to give up, they just stayed at a cafe. With many people inside the place, they sat outside at the vacant chairs and tables outside the cafe. Brylle is sipping on his cappuccino while Kyu is drinking hot chocolate while also snacking on some potato chips.

Brylle sighs, which is noticed by Kyu immediately. "Bruh, relax. We'll find you another girl." She said and she sips on her drink.

"It's not that, Kyu. It's just...I don't wanna choose a girl in the end...I just...wanna date one girl and make things serious once we're very close. You know, the normal way." Brylle replies.

"Look, buddy, I get what you're saying, but in this world, girls aren't easy to get. If you lose one, you're gonna have a hard time finding another one." Kyu answers then eats some chips. "If you don't wanna be lonely, you're gonna need some reserves."

"That...makes sense in context but...It sounds like cheating. And I don't want that." Brylle said, resting his head on the table.

Kyu sighs. "Well, I have to be honest. So far, you're actually the nicest guy I've ever worked for." Kyu said.

"Huh?" Brylle muttered.

"Well, most of the guys I worked for usually jump at the chance of getting multiple broads at once. Some are even really open about it." Kyu added.

Brylle looks at Kyu in confusion but then he smiles, Kyu's words making him feel better. Kyu smirks all of a sudden.

"There's the smile." Kyu comments.

Suddenly, an argument in front of a salon ensued. The salon itself is just near the cafe Brylle and Kyu are at.

"Ugh! Of course you'd screw it up! Again!"

"That's exactly what you asked for! Are you joking?!"

The first girl that yelled has a slim build along with small breasts. She has red eyes that match her faded red hair which extends to her midback and has a black rose/ribbon with a white veil on top of her hair. She wears a red Lolita type dress with her shirt being red plaid with white squares, and a red and black patterned ribbon attached to the front of it. She wears a red collar with a black tie. She wears a red skirt with a red plaid white horizontal ruffle in the middle, the two other ruffles being red. She has a black bow on her back and wears white high heels that also have black bows attached to them. She also has a ribbon tied around her left ankle.

The other girl bears an immaculate, curvaceous build with large breasts. She has violet eyes to match her black hair that extends to her hips, also wearing a white headband on top of her hair. She has gold, heart-shaped earrings in between the front and back layers of her hair. She wears a pale blue tank top with darker blue horizontal stripes, and wears short, navy blue pants.

The redhead is Audrey and the one with a blue attire is Kyanna.

"Bitch, do I look like I'm joking?! How am I supposed to go around looking like this?!" Audrey yelled at Kyanna.

"You're fucking loco! This is how I always cut your nasty ass hair!" Kyanna retorted angrily.

Audrey's left eye twitched as she grits her teeth in anger. "Nasty ass hair?! Ugh! Don't even! Look who's talking, skank!" Audrey yelled.

A lot of people who pass by them started looking at them, thinking they're making scene. Brylle looked at the commotion. "What's going on? Hey, Kyu, lets check it out." He said but when he looked where Kyu was, she's gone. "...she ditched me again, didn't she...?"

"No, bitch! My hair isn't reeked and covered in smoke, okay?!" Kyanna responds, albeit angrily, at Audrey.

"Whatever, ho! Why don't you go get knocked up again?!" Audrey yelled back.

"You need to turn around and walk away." Kyanna responds.

Audrey begins to walk up close to Kyanna in a threatening way. "What's wroooong? Did I hurt your WHORE feelings?!"

Kyanna then pushes Audrey away from her. "Turn around... and walk away!" She repeated.

"Gladly! At least I won't have to look at your whore face anymore!" Audrey responds.

Kyanna then goes back inside the salon she works in as Audrey leaves the place.

Brylle sweat drops at what just happened. He then sees Kyanna, through the see through glass of the salon, pick up her bag and leaves the salon, stressed and angry. For some reason, Brylle actually wants to talk to Kyanna. He sighs, thinking about what Kyu said to him. "Kyu...don't fail me now." He said and follows Kyanna.

* * *

Kyu suddenly appears in a puff of pink smoke inside Brylle's room. She seems to be holding a bunch of magazines in her hands and she places them all on a table, ready to read them.

These are actually porn magazines. And Kyu is really fond of these. "Don't fail me now, Brylle-O." She said to herself and sits on a chair and takes the first porn magazine.

Brylle doesn't realize that Kyu actually helped him without Brylle noticing it.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	8. The Single Mother, Pt 2

**Back. Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'll be sure to keep this as entertaining as possible.**

* * *

Brylle sighs again as he has lost track of Kyanna. As he is about to give up, his phone suddenly vibrated. He takes it out and he sees a text message from both Kyu and Aiko. Still annoyed with Kyu, he looks at Aiko's text message instead.

Aiko's message reads, "Hey, cowboy. Decided to go outside after you dropped me off at my place. Saw something that reminded me of you. See ya later, Brylle. :3"

Along with the text is a photo. Brylle blushes at looking at it.

It's Aiko wearing a purple checkered polo shirt, with a checkered red mini skirt. She also seems to be wearing long brown boots. He hair is still in a duck tail styled clip. She seems to be taking a selfie with a cute puppy behind her, also looking at the camera. It seems what Aiko meant is that the puppy reminds her of Brylle.

"Either she's trying to say I'm cute...or I'm her bitch..." Brylle guessed, staring at the picture. "...Shit." He added.

Done with Aiko's text. Next, he checks out Kyu's message. It reads, "Hey there, dummy. Try going to the gym. You might see some hot chicks there. If you're into sweaty girls, that is. PS. I got you some gym clothes in a vacant locker at the gym. It's labeled Locker 69. I got it for you while on my way to buy some magazines. You're welcome."

Brylle sighs. "...I owe her this time." He said to himself and puts away his phone. "But seriously, Kyu...69? Really?"

* * *

Kyu continues reading her magazines. Being a bisexual girl/fairy, she's also into girls, not just boys. She's currently reading her 7th magazine. As she reads and looks through the thing, she accidentally knocks down her water bottle. The bottle open when she knocks it, the water inside spilled all over Brylle's floor. "Aw shit! He's gonna kill me when he sees this." Kyu said.

She then gets off her seat and picks up the bottle and throws it at the nearest trash can. She then notices that the water didn't just spill on the floor, it also spilled on Brylle's bag that was just below the table she was reading on. When she goes to try and clean it up, she unzips part of the bag so she can make sure the water didn't spill on something important inside the bag. However, when she opens it, she sees a picture of some sort on top of Brylle's other crap. She takes out the picture and examines it.

What she sees surprised her. It's Brylle and Maria, with Bryan holding a camera to take a group selfie of him and the girl. Kyu also noticed that Maria and Brylle are holding hands while looking at the camera happily. One last thing she noticed...

Maria and Brylle both have rings on their ring fingers. She can see them on their hands that are holding each other.

"Holy shit..." Kyu said. She turns the photo around and sees the date the photo was taken. It was from 2 years ago. "Brylle...What the hell happened to ya, buddy?" She said to herself but pretending to speak to Brylle.

She then looks deep into the bag more and spots Brylle's video camera. She takes it out and looks through the amount of videos in it. Most of them have thumbnails of Brylle and Maria together.

Kyu is now curious.

* * *

Brylle, after giving up on finding Kyanna, just heads to the gym like Kyu instructed. After entering the gym, he goes to look for the locker Kyu said. When he finds Locker 69, it has a lock on it but the lock itself is unlocked and there's a sticky note attached on the locker. He takes the note off the locker and reads it. It's from Kyu.

"Hello! This locker belongs to my friend. He always forgets his keys, which is why I left it open for him again. Please don't touch it. PS. If this is my friend reading, I got a job to do later for you. And it blows. ;)" The note says.

"Ugh...I dunno if I'm working with a Love Fairy or a Succubus." Brylle said and he crumpled the note and threw it away. He opens the locker and sees a yellow shirt and black workout shorts. There's also a bunch of armbands for him.

Brylle sighs at a sudden realization. "She's perverted, bossy and a bitch...but she gets the job done right." He said and takes the clothes.

* * *

Brylle, now wearing his gym attire, enters the gym are where there are a lot of machines made for workout. There's also only a few people in here. Not much girls, actually. So instead, Brylle uses the nearest butterfly exercise machine. It's been a while since he had a good workout. He relies too much on his forms that he forgot to check on his own physical prowess.

He starts by lifting at least 500 pounds. He keeps doing this repeatedly for about 20 minutes. It would seem he doesn't know his own strength. After another 20 minutes, Brylle stops for a while and drinks on his water bottle.

He thinks about what has happened earlier. He wonders if he can gets to talk to that girl that seemed depressed about that mega bitch earlier.

And right on cue...

"Hey, are you finished with that machine. I still have one more set to jam out."

Brylle looks to the person who asked him and it definitely surprised him.

It's Kyanna from earlier! Brylle is completely baffled by how fate suddenly made the two meet each other at the place Kyu told him to go. After recovering from his mild shock, Brylle decides to answer. "Yep! All done. She's all yours."

"Awesome! Thanks so much!" the woman replied.

Brylle immediately stands up for Kyanna to take her turn for the butterfly machine. Brylle sighs, trying to remember the advices Kyu has said to him along the way to the mall earlier.

Try to be as brave as he can. That's one of them. "So, forgive for saying this, but your body is straight banging." Brylle said to Kyanna.

 _Damn it! I screwed it up!_

Brylle said in his head.

Surprisingly, Kyanna actually laughs. "Thanks. I try." She replied. "You must be new here. I don't think we've met before. I know most of the regulars here, even on a first name basis." She added.

Brylle chuckles. "You seem obsessed with this place." Brylle joked.

"Yeah, actually." The girl said, laughing a little afterwards. "My name's Kyanna." She introduced.

"Call me Brylle." He said and offers a handshake. Kyanna then shakes his hand.

"Sweet. Will I be seeing you here more often?" Kyanna asks.

Brylle gives shrugs and replies, "Look forward to it."

"Great! I'm counting on it!" Kyanna said. "Oh wait, dude. You know what... You should try one of the yoga classes here!" She added. "The instructor is awesome so I think you'd dig it. If... you like being in a room with a bunch of sweaty girls, that is." Kyanna added and giggled.

"Well, if you're there, I wouldn't mind." Brylle said and both share a good laugh. "Say, anything I can get you?" Brylle suggested.

"No thanks! I think I'm good." Kyanna said and began working out on the machine. Brylle's surprised. She's lifting more than he did. She's lifting about 650 pounds. Damn. Never underestimate women.

"Holy shit. You can lift that much?" Brylle asks.

Kyanna giggles as she continues lifting. "Yeah. What? Surprised that a girl is stronger than you?" Kyanna teased.

"Well, I do like a girl that cam kick my ass." Brylle joked, causing Kyanna to laugh.

"Okay. That was actually a good one. Say, after I'm done, wanna help me move some of this stuff so the room is vacant for yoga class later?" Kyanna asked.

"Sure thing. I got time." Brylle replies.

"Awesome! Don't worry! I'll pay you back after that." Kyanna said and kept lifting.

"Nah. Don't need to! I like helping people." Brylle answers.

"Helping people or helping cute girls?" Kyanna teased and giggled.

Brylle chuckles with her. "Maybe. Maybe not." He replies.

They both share a laugh afterwards.

* * *

Kyu is currently watching a video of Brylle and Maria. The one holding the video camera seems to be Brylle as he is speaking while video taping Maria, who is currently trying to make cookies. When Maria spots Brylle recording what she's doing, she laughs and throws some powder on the camera and in a sense, Brylle. Both can be heard laughing as Maria is seen running away from Brylle, who tries throwing powder at Maria for sweet revenge.

Kyu can see clearly that Brylle and Maria are a lovely couple.

"Is this why you want to stick to one person...?" Kyu said to herself.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	9. The Single Mother, Pt 3

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

"Alright! Thanks for coming! See you all in yoga class!" Kyanna said as some of the people who were at the gym left. The only people left in the place was Kyanna herself and Brylle, who just got back from the locker rooms to dress up in his normal attire: his usual yellow jacket, black pants, white shoes and black fingerless gloves. Kyanna is still wearing her blue tank top and short navy blue pants.

"Whew. Alright. We're gonna be staying here for a while, let's start moving stuff." Kyanna said. Brylle knew Kyanna can handle it but he didn't want her to be doing a lot of work. Especially since she just managed to workout for an hour. So he got an idea.

"Say, Kyanna, is it alright if you get us drinks? Cause you know, we might get tired during all the moving and stuff." Brylle said and takes out his wallet. He gives Kyanna 50 bucks. "I'll pay for it."

"Sure! Stay right here." Kyanna said happily and leaves the gym area to buy drinks for the two of them.

Once she's left, Brylle fiddles with his Omnitrix. "I'm gonna need a lot of hands." He said and he's engulfed in yellow light.

After the light is gone, in Brylle's place is an alien about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. His hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on his head. He also has gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. His clothes are black and have an overall-like design. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series.

"Alright! Ditto!" Brylle, now Ditto, said. Using his powers, he immediately multiplied himself into 20 clones.

"Alright, guys. While Kyanna is busy, we're going to move everything here. One of us will have the easiest job though." Ditto #1 said.

"What's that?" Ditto #10 asked.

"One will have to go watch out at the door for Kyanna. If she's about to come, get back in here and say she's coming." Ditto #1 answers.

"Alright. I volunteer as tribute!" Ditto #20 says and left the room to take watch.

Ditto #1 then talks to his clones once more. "Alright, men! It's time for operation: Moving Mountains!"

Ditto #3 raised his hand. "Ummm...I get that we're moving these stuff, but where did that 'Mountains' part come from?" He asked.

Ditto #1 blinks. Then he facepalms himself hard so he can intentionally hurt himself. "I'm becoming like Kyu..."

Ditto #17 then began speaking. "Wait, so the 'Mountains' came from Kyanna's tit-" He tried saying but his other clones covered his mouth before he can finish what he's saying.

* * *

Kyanna just finished buying drinks for her and Brylle. She bought a bottle of water for her and soda for Brylle. Once she's headed back to the gym to help Brylle, she bumps into an old friend. It's Beli from earlier.

"Beli! Hi!" Kyanna greets her friend.

"Hello, Kyanna! Ready for yoga class later?" Beli asks.

"Yeah, definitely. Oh, and I hope you don't mind. I'm bringing a friend with me." Kyanna responds as the two began walking together.

"It's alright. I don't mind." Beli replies with a smile.

Kyanna chuckles nervously. "Well, he's... actually a guy." She added.

"Oh. Well, I guess it's still fine. Yoga is not just for women, so it's fair if we let him join us." Beli explained.

"Yeah but, it's an all girl class. You think he'll be fine?" Kyanna asks.

Beli cups her chin in thought. "It depends. Does he seem like he doesn't mind being surrounded by a lot of girls?" Beli asks.

"Well, we joked about it, but I'm not really sure if he really is." Kyanna explained.

Beli puts a hand on Kyanna's shoulder. "Then maybe you should ask him. There's still a few more hours before the class starts, so you two have time." Beli reassures. She then notices the beverages Kyanna is holding and took a guess. "Are those for you and him?"

Kyanna noticed what Beli meant and she nods. "Yeah. He's helping me move a lot of the equipment at the gym."

"He must be a nice person." Beli replies.

* * *

Ditto #1 suddenly sneezes as he is cleaning with a broom. "What the heck? I'm not allergic to dust." Ditto #1 said to himself.

Suddenly, all of his clones began sneezing as well. "Dude! I think someone is talking about you!" Ditto #8 said to Ditto #1.

"And in a sense, they're also talking about us!" Ditto # 11 added.

"Well shit." Ditto #1 responded.

* * *

"Yeah, he is, actually." Kyanna replies.

"Well, I have to go prepare some things. I'll see you later in class, Kyanna." Beli says.

"Okay. See ya later, Beli." Kyanna answers and the two part ways, with Kyanna going back to the gym.

* * *

The Dittos have finally finished cleaning up and moving everything to clear out the room. A lot of them are tired while the others are moving a few more stuff before finally taking a rest. "Whew. That was a wrap." Ditto #1 said.

"Can we fuse back now? I'm tired." Ditto #6 said.

"Quit complaining. We're all tired." Ditto #19 replied.

Suddenly, Ditto #20 comes running in, freaking out. "Kyanna is coming! She coming!"

"She's coming?! Quick! Fuse before she comes!" Ditto #1 ordered. That's what all the Dittos did, fusing back together and turning back to human form.

Once Kyanna enters, it definitely surprised her. Brylle had somehow finished moving everything in a matter of minutes. "What...? How did you...?" Kyanna began questioning.

"Well, I'm pretty strong myself." Brylle excused, shrugging.

Kyanna is still surprised and confused. "What...? I mean, I'm sure you can move all this by yourself, but there's no way you can move them all that fast!" Kyanna said.

Brylle shrugged. "Don't underestimate the power of one man." He joked. Kyanna sighs.

"Okay...you somehow managed to move everything in the right place. Fine. How you did that, I'll never know." She said. She then smiles at Brylle. "But thanks for the help, even though it's really creepy how you moved everything by yourself." She said and gave a sweet laugh.

"No prob! Just trying to help." Brylle replied.

"Well, I gotta go. Here's your drink." Kyanna said and handed him his soda. "Since we're done with the gym, I gotta go take care of some errands. See you later in yoga class!" Kyanna said.

"Yeah. Likewise. See ya around Kyanna." Brylle said and both part ways.

* * *

Kyu is currently watching the 12th video of Brylle and Maria. She's really intrigued at how the two seem so sweet to each other. But why would Brylle even agree to go on dates in the first place if he already has a girlfriend? Or should she say fiancée?

The current video is about Brylle and Maria traveling through an underground cave that is supposed to be a national landmark in their place. The two seem to be enjoying themselves.

However, Kyu hears the door to Brylle's room open and Brylle himself enters. "Hey, Kyu. I'm back. Thanks for the-" Brylle stopped when he saw Kyu holding his video camera.

Kyu is now terrified. She's just been caught snooping on his client's stuff. "Ummm...Brylle...I...I can explain..." She stuttered.

Brylle's surprised look became one of anger as he grits his teeth.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	10. What I've Become

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Kyu hears the door to Brylle's room open and Brylle himself enters. "Hey, Kyu. I'm back. Thanks for the-" Brylle stopped when he saw Kyu holding his video camera.

Kyu is now terrified. She's just been caught snooping on his client's stuff. "Ummm...Brylle...I...I can explain..." She stuttered.

Brylle's surprised look became one of anger as he grits his teeth.

* * *

Kyanna is now at yoga class with the rest of her friends... but Brylle is still not here. Seems Brylle actually can't handle being around many girls. Kyanna sighs, thinking she's just been lied to. But of course, she's mature enough to know that she must at least ask first why he didn't come should they meet again.

If they ever meet again, that is.

Beli has arrived and the class is about to start, but Brylle is still not here. Kyanna actually felt sad and sighs.

"Brylle..." Kyanna whispered to herself.

* * *

Brylle swiped the camera from Kyu's hand and looked at her angrily. "Why were you looking through my stuff?!" He snapped at Kyu.

"I...I just...well, it was an accident!" Kyu replied hastily.

"Accident?! You were watching over something private!" Brylle yelled. He's so angry, one can notice that his Omnitrix is actually electrifying.

However, Kyu didn't notice and she actually tried answering back angrily. "Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not some asshat who's dating other girls even though I already am engaged to someone!" She snapped back.

Brylle was a bit surprised. But he immediately became angry again.

"I can see you all lovey dovey with your girl on those videos! Even with that stupid cave one! Why would you even date other girls when you're so dedicated to your girl?!" Kyu added angrily.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT CAVE!" Brylle yelled very loud.

This immediately cause Kyu to shut up and be surprised. Brylle angrily threw the camera to his bed (which landed safely due to the softness) and ran off, leaving the house. Kyu tried to stop him but she was too late.

Kyu looks down and falls on her knees, clutching her head. "What have I done?" She asks herself.

* * *

 _(following scenes best read with Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade playing)_

Brylle ran away from his own house. He doesn't care where he's going. He doesn't even care what happens. He just ran. Ran more and more until he reached the city after a couple of minutes running. He stopped running when there are many people around now. He doesn't even know what he's doing or what he even wants to do.

He just walks around town. Not sure of anything.

* * *

About a few hours have passed, Kyanna and her friends have finished their yoga class with Beli. After dressing up in casual clothes in the locker room, Beli approaches Kyanna, who is noticeably down for some reason.

"Are you okay, Kyanna?" Beli asked as she puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Kyanna looks at her and she smiles. But it's obviously a fake smile. "I'm fine, Beli! Why would you think I'm not?" Kyanna pretended.

"Well, during the sessions earlier, I can see you were pretty down. And now, you're still being the same...Is it because your friend didn't come?" Beli guessed, which finally made Kyanna admit by looking down, sad.

Kyanna sighs. "A little bit... Okay. Mostly about him." She replied.

* * *

It's been hours. Brylle is still walking all over town as the sky started going dark. He stops by some sort of store. He takes out his wallet and takes out one dollar to buy a bottle of water. He goes to sit on a near bench in front of the store, just in time for said store to close. After he completely empties his bottle, he just...stays seated on the bench.

He's really lost. And of course, after remembering something from his past, he becomes more down.

It only got worse when he saw a drop of water drop in front of him. He looks up to see where it came from. Nothing but the sky. And right after, it finally began raining as the sky became darker. With no umbrella, Brylle is completely soaked in rain water. But instead of looking for cover, he just sits there, letting the rain pour on him as he looks back down on the floor.

"Maria..."

* * *

"Oh, it's raining." Kyanna says as she looks out the window. She's currently wearing some sort of coat with fur like features for a collar.

"Here. You can use mine." Beli said and handed Kyanna her umbrella.

Though Kyanna took it, she's a bit unsure. "Hey, you sure? What will you use to get home?" Kyanna asked.

"It's alright. I'll take a cab home. You can return that tomorrow." Beli said as the two go outside of the building. Kyanma opens the umbrella for the two of them to be safe from the rain.

As the two wait for Beli to get a cab, Beli noticed her friend is still down. It would seem that her friend not arriving made her sad. "Kyanna, it will be alright. Maybe you should ask him what happened first why he didn't come." Beli suggested.

However, Kyanna just gives Beli another fake smile. "I'm alright! Besides, we're not that close. I'm sure he's a busy guy." She excused.

Beli sighs and she finally gets a cab. Before she enters the cab, she faces Kyanna. "You be careful, Kyanna." She said and the two give each other a hug.

"You too." Kyanna replied.

As Beli enters the vehicle she smiles at Kyanna. "Say hello to little Philip for me." She added.

"I will!" Kyanna replied and Beli closes the door and the cab drives off.

Kyanna was about to go on her way when she noticed on the other side of the street...

...It's Brylle. Still sitting on that same bench, all soaked in rain water. Right on cue, ths rain became a bit more heavy. But Brylle doesn't do anything. He's just sitting their, seemingly mourning over something.

Kyanna noticed this and now she knows why Brylle didn't attend. Brylle is having some sort of problem and could not attend. But what is this problem, she doesn't know. Curious and of course, worried about her friend, she looks left and right to see if there are any incoming vehicles. When the road is clear, Kyanna crossed the road to get to the sad and lonely and soaked Brylle.

* * *

Brylle is still staring at the ground, sitting on the bench and letting the rain fall on him. However, his spaced out state was interrupted when the rain stopped falling on him. He then noticed someone in front of him. He looks up to see...

Kyanna holding the umbrella for both of them. Brylle can see Kyanna's face is one of worry as she is also staring at him. However, he stares back down on the ground. Kyanna simply took out her towel and wiped the wet part of the bench beside Brylle and she sat on it, looking at Brylle, still.

She can see a familiar sight. A broken person who seem to have lost something important in her life. She wants to help him but at the same time, she doesn't wanna intrude on Brylle's private life.

So instead, she tries comforting him by placing his head on her shoulder. She didn't mind if his hair was wet. She doesn't wanna see a friend sad. Brylle himself didn't do anything and let Kyanna comfort him.

* * *

Kyu herself is just sitting on Brylle's bed. She's a bit worried about him. Because unlike her other clients, Brylle is actually the nicest person she worked for. Not only that, he's actually the only one who starts out as a heartbroken man while the others were just plain single when she worked for them.

She sighs. Never have she actually felt bad in a long time. "How do I make it up to him?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	11. Trauma Drama

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Kyu just lied down on Brylle's bed, waiting for him. Though she's unsure if he'll even return. She sighs because of what she did. Never has she faced this sort of problem before with her previous clients.

When she turns her head to the left, something surprised her a little. It was the camera. When she recalled, Brylle threw the camera at the bed earlier and it landed safely here.

She didn't wanna go through his private life again. However, a part of her is still curious. And since she can't help Brylle without knowing what his true problem is, she needs to see what exactly happened in the cave.

She takes the camera and watches their cave adventure.

* * *

In a house somewhere, there's a young girl who is very slender with long blonde hair that extends to her hips. Her expression is typically happy and has blue eyes. She wears a typical school girl attire, along with a plaid skirt, matching button up top, thigh-high stocking, black shoes, and pigtails tied with ribbon.

With her is a one year old boy with dark skin and is wearing a blue sleeveless undershirt and black shorts. He seems to have lilac eyes and has short black hair.

These two are Tiffany, the school girl, and Philip, the toddler and Kyanna's son. The two seem to be playing together.

However, they were interrupted when the door to the living room opened and they looked at the newcomers. It's Brylle and Kyanna. Brylle has taken off his jacket, leaving only him wearing his black shirt on his upper body. One can notice that Brylle's hair, heck, his whole body and clothes in general, is soaked in rain water.

"Oh, Kyanna. You're back! And...who's he?" Tiffany asked.

"He's... a friend of mine." Kyanna excused. Brylle looks away in shame.

"Oh. Okay." Tiffany said and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Tiffany added.

Brylle didn't respond.

Suddenly, Philip walks over to Kyanna and the mother and child hug each other. "Mama!" Philip said.

"Hi, baby! How are you? Did you behave around auntie Tiffany?" Kyanna asked.

Philip was simply giggling, so Tiffany answered for the both of them. "Oh, he's been a good boy! He's actually been eating his veggies." Tiffany said.

"Awww that's good!" Kyanna said and kisses Philip's forehead, causing her son to laugh and hug his mother more. When they broke away from the hug, Kyanna says, "Alright. Why don't you and auntie Tiffany go play upstairs? I'll prepare our dinner."

"Yay!" Philip responds and runs upstairs. Tiffany giggled and bowed to her friend and the stranger before following Philip.

Kyanna giggled and puts down her bag on a couch and she takes off her coat. "That's Philip for ya. Alway excited when it comes to playing. I guess he got that from me." Kyanna said and faces Brylle, who is obviously still down.

Kyanna herself became down upon seeing him again like this. She brought Brylle to her own home in hopes of getting to comfort him by at least having dinner with him, Tiffany and Philip.

"Kyanna..." Brylle suddenly spoke.

Kyanna got startled by this but quickly recovered. "Yeah?" She said.

"...Thanks for having me here...but...I gotta go back to my house." Brylle said, not even looking at Kyanna.

"Huh? Well, the rain is pretty heavy right now. You can't go outside like that." Kyanna said. "And you might get sick if you stay soaked in cold rain water." She added.

Brylle finally looks at her.

"Look, why don't you take a hot shower then have dinner with us. Once the rain subsides, you can leave if you wish." Kyanna suggested.

Brylle looks down then nods. "Okay..." He simply responded.

"Great. I think Philip's dad has some extra clothes left here. They might fit you." She said and headed to the kitchen, about to prepare dinner. "The bathroom is upstairs, just beside the room with a blue door." She said.

Brylle is surprised a bit. For a woman to let a complete stranger roam in her house is...strange. He just sighs and just rolls with it for now.

He heads upstairs to get the hot shower Kyanna suggested.

* * *

Kyu dropped the camera. She's covering her mouth after what she just saw. She's shocked. Surprised. And very sorry for Brylle.

She needs to find out what else happened. She needs to know...or else she can't help him.

* * *

Brylle is now taking a shower. The water was warm and actually felt good. But it didn't help Brylle. Though it will definitely help him not get sick from the cold water, it can't help him emotionally.

His spaced out gaze made him not notice that the door of the bathroom opened. Though it's a good thing there are still some slightly opaque glass covering him. But one can still see him if looked hard enough.

It was Kyanna who enters the bathroom. She dropped off some clothes for Brylle, mainly a simple white shirt with "My Love" written on it and there's an arrow below the two words that is pointing to the right. She also dropped off black jogging pants and a pair of slippers.

She was about to leave when she got a close look at Brylle behind the glass. She sees a well built man with a slim figure and some not so big but not so small biceps. His beautiful silver hair is wet yet it still makes him look good. She can't see anything else below his well-toned six pack abs.

She blushed at the sight of Brylle being naked in front of her. Good thing the steam from the hot water was covering everything "below the belt".

However, she noticed something more. This time, she was not flustered nor blushing. It made her concerned. Brylle has some scars on his left arm and a huge scar on his chest. It looked like he was slashed by a giant sword and he healed but the sword left a huge mark. And she noticed that the scars on his left arm lead to some sort of watch on his wrist. Why would he not take off a watch while taking a shower? Sure, there are some waterproof watches, but it's still weird to shower while wearing one.

Brylle finally opened his eyes and noticed Kyanna. Kyanna was immediately surprised that he finally notices her and she blushes hard. " Oh! Ummm...Brylle! I, uhhh, just dropped off your clothes!" She said and pointed at the clothes she dropped off on the bathroom sink. "When-when-when you're done, call me! Dinner's ready!" Kyanna added and left the bathroom hastily.

Brylle felt silent for a while. Then sighs to himself. "Thanks...Kyanna..." He says.

* * *

Kyanna is still actually behind the door, her back against said door. She's blushing a deep shade of red and she's breathing heavily.

"Okay... I'm definitely not gonna un-see that in a while...Damn..." Kyanna said to herself and headed downstairs.

* * *

It's already late at night. Brylle, Kyanna, Philip and Tiffany have finished dinner. While the two girls and the toddler did enjoy eating and talking, Brylle was mostly quiet during the entire dinner. And Kyanna noticed this. And she can't do anything about it.

Hours have passed, the rain hasn't stopped. Kyanna offered Tiffany to stay for the night as it is dangerous to go with the weather outside. Tiffany obliged and she slept with Philip in Kyanna's room.

Brylle wanted to leave even though the rain hasn't stopped, but Kyanna insisted he stay and sleep here as well. After minutes of convincing, Brylle eventually gave in and decided to sleep at their living room, on the couch. Kyanna, with no other rooms to spare, just gave Brylle his own pillow and a blanket. After greeting each other good night, the two eventually went to sleep, with Kyanna going to her room to join Tiffany and Philip, and Brylle alone in the living room.

* * *

Hours passed.

Brylle tossed and turned on the couch. Though he's asleep, he can't take it. The nightmares kept haunting him. His head hurts just by watching this same nightmare over and over and over again.

* * *

"The cave...!"

"Hurry!"

"Look out!"

"Brylle...I love...you..."

"Maria!"

"Don't... look...back..."

* * *

Kyanna woke up. She rubs her eyes and checked her digital clock. 2:00 a.m. She would go back to bed but first, the bathroom. She gets off her big bed where Tiffany and Philip are also sleeping and went to the bathroom just beside their room.

* * *

"Maria! Nooooo!"

* * *

Brylle snapped awake and yelled "No!" very loud.

* * *

Just as Kyanna finished peeing and exits the bathroom, she just heard Brylle's big "No".

Concerned, she carefully went down the stairs to check on him. Once she's down, she sees Brylle not wearing his shirt and is sitting up from his bed.

There it is again. She sees more scars on his back. Bigger ones. She doesn't know where would have he gotten these. Are those from some sort of accident? Or are those battle scars?

"Brylle?" Kyanna said, causing Brylle to perk up. "Are you okay? You yelled." She added.

Brylle remained silent for a while. Then he answers, "I'm fine, Kyanna...Just a nightmare."

Kyanna is concerned. When she first met him, he was a happy guy and was willing to help her even though they're complete strangers to each other. Now, he seems like someone who just went through something. An emotional wreck. He seems...traumatized.

If only he shares what's wrong. Maybe she could've helped him. All she can do for now is go back upstairs, albeit guilty, and go back to sleep.

* * *

Brylle looks down again, unsure of anything. He shakes his head and goes back to sleep.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

* * *

Kyu is also lying down on Brylle's own bed, in his own room, in his own house. She's now actually worried. What happens when her client gets in trouble? Would she be in trouble, too? She might lose her job.

She sighs once more.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	12. Talking to the Moon

**Back. Let's read.**

* * *

Kyanna wakes up early. Since it's another work day, she gets up from her bed and heads downstairs to prepare breakfast. However, once more, she sees a sleeping Brylle on the couch. She went to him to take a closer look and sees Brylle has bags under his eyes. Kyanna feels pity for him. He seems to be having problems that he can barely sleep. She places Brylle's blanket over him to cover his upper torso. Afterwards, she goes to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Brylle opens his tired eyes and sits up from the couch. When he rubs his head, he smells something... good. He turns to look at the dining room and sees a single plate with fried eggs, bacon and some toasted bread. He wonders how long he's been asleep. When he gets off the bed, he sees the wall clock and its saying "10:30". Seems he slept too long.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Brylle notices Kyanna coming from the kitchen, wiping a washed plate. "Tiffany's gone to her school. And Philip's still upstairs, sleeping." She added.

"Oh...Okay..." Brylle said and puts on his shirt back on.

Kyanna noticed the tone of his voice. He's still in pain in whatever his problem is. She sighs and puts down the plate she's wiping on the table. "You should eat. Me and Philip will leave soon so you should also go get your clothes." She said. She feels a bit rude about saying that but even though he needs help, Brylle is still a stranger.

"Okay. I'll go get them." Brylle said and went upstairs to get his clothes.

Kyanna goes back to the kitchen to wipe more of the plated she has washed. Minutes later, Brylle returned with his previous clothes on. Instead of going to eat on the table, he immediately went to the front door, just as Kyanna comes back from the kitchen. "Wait. You haven't eaten." Kyanna said.

"It's okay... I'll go eat in my house...Thanks, Kyanna." Brylle said. Kyanna was a little taken aback. "Thanks...for trying to comfort me...I appreciate it." Brylle added and left.

Kyanna looks at where Bryan was before he left and sighs. "That's the least I can do...And I could've done more." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Kyu is pacing back and forth. She keeps getting worried about the whereabouts of her client. She tried talking to him in the astral plane but every time, Brylle keeps rejecting her. Seems he learned how to access the plane and how to "block" her.

She grabs on her hair in frustration.

Suddenly, she was startled when the door to Brylle's room opens. She turns around to see Brylle coming in. "Brylle! Look, I'm sorry that I-" She tried saying.

"I'm not mad anymore." Brylle interrupted. Kyu got surprised. How? "Just...please... Leave me for while." Brylle added.

"Brylle, I'm a Love Fairy. It's my job to keep people happy, not the other way around." Kyu replied. "Please. I want to help you. Just...tell me..." She added.

Brylle stares at Kyu for a moment. He sighs and sits on the bed. Kyu followed and sat beside him. "You really wanna know?" Brylle asks.

Kyu nods.

"...Where do I start...?" Brylle responds and continues. "After my parents died and I discovered the Omnitrix, I...was taken in by my uncle and aunt. They took care of me and treated me like their own son. When I got to high school, I...met a girl named..."

"Maria." Kyu interrupted. Brylle nods.

"Maria." He said. "She and I became good friends and after 4 years in high school, we eventually became...you know. Together-together." He added.

Kyu is having a hard time taking this in, but otherwise is willing to listen more.

"I...eventually dropped out of college during my first year while Maria continued. After my uncle and aunt left for my cousin, their daughter, to go to college, me and Maria stayed together. I had to sell diamonds from Diamondhead's own body so we can have money and so I have something for Maria to continue her schooling." Brylle continued.

Kyu nods, finally getting the picture.

"After she finished college, she...took a job as a police woman." Brylle continued. "She and I became like...some sort of power couple. She would go and tell me where current crime would happen and I go there. Sometimes she goes with me." He added. "Another few years and she and I eventually got engaged. I proposed to her the day she was promoted to Sergeant."

Kyu exhales a little due to the tension.

"That's when it happened..." Brylle said, his voice becoming more sorrowful. "When we went to visit some caves to spend some time, taking a break from crime fighting. But what we didn't know... the cave has been unstable after being unattended for years. The cave corroded on top of us. A lot of people died... except me and Maria.. but it only made the experience more...terrible..." He added. "When I woke up...I was burried under some rocks. I also saw Maria in front of me in the same situation."

"What'd you do?" Kyu asked.

"I couldn't do anything..." Brylle replied.

"Huh? But...Couldn't you use your aliens to-" Kyu tried to say but...

"The Omnitrix malfunctioned. The rocks hit my arms so hard and it also hit the Omnitrix so hard." He explained.

"But I thought it was indestructible?" Kyu tried to point out.

"It is...But I never said it can't be damaged. I couldn't access any of my forms. That's why, when Maria woke up, the cave continued to fall apart...And it just so happen that all the rocks began falling on top of Maria. She knew she won't survive anymore..." Brylle narrated.

Kyu's eyes widened in horror.

"The last thing she ever did...was smile at me and say..." Brylle continued.

* * *

"I love you..." Maria said as the debris from the cave finally falters and falls on top of Maria, burying her even further.

All Brylle could do was stare in horror and scream Maria's name.

He didn't want this. He refuses to let Maria die. He struggles to get out of the rocks. He tried and tried. His resolve to save Maria fueled him.

Suddenly, the Omnitrix crackled and it transformed Brylle into the only alien he has access while it's still self repairing.

He engulfs himself with bright yellow light. When the light disappears, in Brylle's place is a being that has a black and yellow scheme. He has one yellow eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. He is muscular with gold battery bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

One of his most powerful aliens...and he unlocks him at the time he wants to save the one he loves.

Feedback.

Feedback screamed as he gets the rocks off his back and, once free, he runs at the rocks where Maria was burried. He kept moving and throwing the rocks off just to get Maria out. However, once he finally finds Maria, it's too late. She's no longer breathing. The rocks have fallen on her head, killing her.

Feedback turns back into Brylle and holds Maria in his arms. "Maria..."

* * *

Kyu looks down. So that's what happened to Maria. "Brylle...I...I'm sorry..." She said.

"It's okay...I'm... thankful you're willing to help... But I just need to be alone...I came here on this city to hopefully forget everything." Brylle replied. "But I guess I can't run from my past..."

"I...I want to help, Brylle. If you let me..." Kyu tried saying.

"I appreciate it, Kyu. I do...But...Could you please... leave me...even for just a little while...? I...I need some time..." Brylle replied.

Kyu sighs and nods. "Okay...If you need me...There's... always the astral plane..." Kyu said and disappeared into a puff of pink smoke.

Brylle lies down on his bed, tired and wishing to hopefully forget everything that has happened the past two days.

* * *

After a plane lands on Hunie City National Airport, a stewardess exits the plane. She has an average build with rather large breasts. She has dark gray eyes that match her curly, medium brown hair that merely extends to her neck. She wears a pale blue flight attendant uniform that completely covers her hips. She wears a white scarf, shoes, fencenet stockings that cover some part of her thighs, and gloves that extend no longer than her palms.

This is Lola. Someone who will be very important soon.

"Home sweet home." Lola said.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	13. A Fresh Start

**Back. Sorry for the long delay. I had so many stories to focus on. I promise to attend to these more often. With that said, let's read.**

* * *

Brylle finally wakes up. Morning. He sighs as he gets up from his bed and shakes his head. He was about to get dressed until he smells something...good. It smells like bacon and eggs. He traces the smell and follows it and sees Kyu in his kitchen, cooking breakfast for him. "Hi there!" Kyu says.

This surprised Brylle. Even though he doesn't know what exactly a Love Fairy does, he's pretty sure cooking for your client isn't part of their job description. "Kyu? What are you doing here? And why are you cooking?" Brylle asks.

"Well, I thought I could make it up to by doing stuff for you today." Kyu says. After cooking the egg and bacon, she places them on a plate and places a spoon and fork near it.

"Really...You shouldn't have. I can cook food myself." Brylle says. "And besides, I don't think cooking for your client is part of your job." He points out.

"It isn't. But think about it: I got you depressed. If I don't make it up to you and make you a bit more positive, I'm gonna lose my job." Kyu says as she takes the plate and floats towards the dining table. She then placed the plate down as Brylle follows her.

Brylle sighs. "Kyu, really, it's fine. You don't have to do any of these. I'm not mad at you anymore." Brylle insisted.

"I'll come clean right now." Kyu says as she uses her handkerchief to wipe her hands. "I'm not doing this because it's my job to make you happy. I'm doing this because I _want_ to make you happy." Kyu adds.

This surprised Brylle. Kyu, the bitchy and slutty fairy that bosses him around, wants him to be happy?

"It's the first time I've upset someone. It's also the first time that a client of mine is actually just a nice guy who only wants a normal life. A guy not like the other guys I've worked for. Usually, the guys I work for are pervy and single nerds who just live for tits and asses." Kyu said. "But you. You're not like them. You just want a normal life. You're the kind of guy I've been wanting to work for. Someone who actually knows what 'love' really is. To some, 'love' to them is sex and stuff like that. So... yeah." Kyu explains.

"You're... helping me because... I'm different?" Brylle asks.

"A sunnyside up egg and a couple of bacons says yes." Kyu replies, smirking and placing her hands on her waists.

Brylle just sighs in response. "I...appreciate it...But I'm still not ready for...any kind of relationship..." Brylle says.

"That's why, this time, I'll take things slow. I mean, we'll take things slow." Kyu says and snaps her fingers.

A puff of pink smoke covers Kyu and when it disappears, Kyu is now dressed in a white shirt with a big pink heart design on it and black jeans. She's also change her hairstyle into a more ponytail design. She also has some pink high heels on. For some reason, she's also wearing glasses. She probably thought she'd look cute with it.

Kyu then began explaining. "First, we need to find you a job. If you continue using your Diamondface-"

"Diamonhead." Brylle corrected.

"-Diamonhead's crystals to get money, you're gonna gain suspicion from the people you're selling the crystals to. That, and some girls love a hard working man." Kyu explains.

"That makes sense. What else?" Brylle asks as he sits down and begins eating the food Kyu prepared for him.

"Second, you gotta lessen the amount of times you use that alien watch of yours. Not a lot of people take aliens too kindly, bruh." Kyu replies. "You're lucky Aiko likes you or else she would've called Area 51 to get ya."

"Alright. I get it...Anything else?" Brylle asks, taking a bite on a bacon strip.

"That's about it. Well, time to look for a job. Come on. Chop chop. Hurry up." Kyu says.

"Can I at least take a bath first?" Brylle asks.

"Fine...Can I join you?" Kyu asks.

"NO!" Brylle immediately answered.

* * *

After taking a bath, Brylle and Kyu head into town. Brylle is now wearing a simple black polo shirt and grey jeans. Kyu is still wearing what she's wearing earlier.

Hour passed, and every place of business in town is either current not having any vacant job spots or the vacant job is already filled before Brylle can even apply.

It seems Brylle can't have a job today. As they continue walking down the sidewalk, Kyu noticed that Brylle is still down. It's either because of his past or that he can't find a job. Kyu then elbows his arm and says, "Hey. It's gonna be fiiiine. You can't give up now."

Brylle sighs.

"Hey, look. Over here." Kyu says as she stops walking and is staring at some sort of cafe. Brylle also looks at it. There's a sign on top saying "Nutmeg Cafe". On the door is a sign saying " Wanted: Baker".

"You can bake, right?" Kyu asks.

"Yeah..." Brylle replied.

"There! Perfect job for you! Let's see the requirements." Kyu says and takes a closer look at the Wanted sign. "Résumé. At least high school graduate. Age 18 to 27...How old are you again?" Kyu asks.

"I'm 24." Brylle replies.

'Perfect! See? It's still vacant _and_ you fit the description! Go for it, dude!" Kyu says and pushes Brylle inside. Brylle forgot that Kyu is physically stronger than his human sighs and reluctantly enters the cafe.

* * *

An hour later, Brylle got the job. The manager says he can start tomorrow. Kyu is definitely happy she managed to help Brylle. "Alright! Mission accomplished." Kyu says as the two head back to Brylle's house.

"Good. Now, I wanna rest..." Brylle says.

"You'll get your chance. Just remember to...Oh wait. Is that Aiko?" Kyu says.

Brylle looks to where Kyu was looking and saw that it is, indeed, Aiko. She's on the other side of the road, talking to Tiffany, the girl that was taking care of Kyanna's son, Philip. He didn't talk to Tiffany much so he doesn't know what kind of person she is.

Kyu then suddenly elbows Brylle on his side, causing him to clutch it in pain. "Hey. I'll be going now. You go talk to your girl." Kyu says, winking and then runs off into an alleyway.

Brylle just rubs his side, not gonna bother to chase Kyu. "Damn it, Kyu..." He simply whispers.

When Tiffany was done talking to Aiko and left, Aiko is about to cross the road until she spots Brylle on the other side. Aiko smiles and waves at Brylle, who waves back and also smiles. With no cars crossing, Aiko just ran to the other side of the road to get to Brylle.

"Hey there, hotshot." Aiko greets.

"Hi, Aiko." Brylle responds.

"You haven't been answering my calls the past two days. Are you avoiding me?" Aiko said, smirking.

"What? No no no!" Brylle replies. "It's just...so many things have been happening and I had to get a job...Let's just say shit went down." Brylle adds.

"Uh huh. Sure." Aiko says sarcastically, smirking.

"Look. I'll make it up to you. How about the casino?" Brylle asks.

"We could, but I'm not feeling it today." Aiko says. "I got a better idea." Aiko says. "Follow me."

Aiko then walks down the sidewalk with Bryan following beside her.

* * *

"The carnival?" Brylle asks.

Aiko and Brylle are looking at a carnival. It's not too different from other carnivals. It has a Ferris Wheel, Roller Coaster, Bumper Cars, etc.

"So...You up for it?" Aiko says and heads inside, laughing. Brylle sighs in amusement and follows Aiko.

* * *

An hour passed and the two have enjoyed their night. They tried the roller coasters, the bumper cars, shooting gallery (where Brylle didn't hit anything while Aiko bullseyes all the targets), and even the dunk tank, where both of them didn't get to soak the other in the water tank due to not being able to hit the targets.

Afterwards, they tried the Ferris Wheel. After sitting together, they talk to each other as the wheel starts to rotate slowly. The moment was really beautiful considering that it's already night time, and the stars are visible.

"So tell me, what was your old city like?" Aiko asks.

"Well, not gonna lie. It's downright horrible and boring." Brylle says, causing Aiko to giggle.

"That's every city." Aiko joked.

"No. Not this one." Brylle says.

The seat they're in is rising slowly to the top.

"Really?" Aiko asks, interested.

"Well, I've only been here for like only days...But so far, I'm enjoying myself here." Brylle shared.

"Not gonna lie...I sometimes feel the same." Aiko replies. "The whole world is a boring place...But we make our own paradise." Aiko says.

"That's... pretty poetic... especially for you." Brylle says.

"Hey. A woman is more romantic than a man." Aiko brags.

"Whatever." Brylle responses and the two laughed.

Then, once they've reached the top of the Ferris Wheel, fire works started shooting through the sky, bringing color to the night. Brylle and Aiko watch in awe. The fireworks were definitely amazing. Different colors and shapes. Truly a beautiful sight during the night.

As their chair slowly descends and the fireworks continue, Brylle looks at Aiko, who is still watching the fireworks. Brylle can clearly see how beautiful Aiko is. Her eyes. Her cheeks. Her hair. Brylle feels himself smile as he looks at the woman beside her.

However, he suddenly snaps out of his gaze as he remembered Maria. He shook his head and looked to his side. Unfortunately, this did not escape Aiko's notice.

"Brylle? You okay?" Aiko asks.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." Brylle says, still looking away.

Aiko is confused. Brylle was just very happy hours ago but then he's suddenly gloomy. Something isn't right...

* * *

The two then left the carnival and both are headed to Aiko's apartment. However, Aiko noticed that Brylle is still down. She sighs and decides to find out what's wrong. "Hey, hotshot." Aiko said, causing Brylle to look at her. "You don't seem so happy anymore? Was it something I said back there?" Aiko asked.

"U-Umm...No. It's not you." Brylle replies.

"Then tell me. I don't want my friend to be all gloomy." Aiko says.

Brylle sighs. "Am I really your friend?"

"Yeah. How can you not be? You saved my life, you made me laugh and you gave me a good time. I'm sure that's enough for me to consider you a friend." Aiko replies. "Now tell me...What's wrong?"

Brylle didn't answer for a while, before finally...

"It's... my ex." Brylle replies.

"Oh. Wait. Your ex? Did she see us together?" Aiko asks.

"...She's dead...A long time ago." Brylle replies.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Aiko says.

Brylle just sighs.

"I'm not really good at this advice thing but...I can try. Just tell me." Aiko suggests.

"It's... a long story." Brylle replies.

Aiko nods and says, "Then how about we talk in my apartment. Over a cup of coffee or maybe tea. That good?" Aiko asks.

Brylle just nods.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	14. Nutmeg Café

**Back! It's been a long time. I don't even know if there's still fans of this story. Ah well. I gotta try anyway. Read away.**

* * *

Brylle and Aiko go to Aiko's apartment, after Aiko suggested they talk there. Once they've settled in, Brylle and Aiko talk about Ben's past.

He narrated the same thing Brylle said to Kyu and she, of course, felt pity. Losing his parents, then the one he loves. It really must be painful.

As Brylle stares at his emptied coffee mug, Aiko suddenly holds his hand. "Aiko...?" Brylle says, surprised by his friend's sudden action.

"I don't know how it must feel to lose so much... But...I don't think anyone of them would want you to remain in sorrow like this." She replies.

"Aiko..." Brylle whispers.

"Brylle, I'm not saying you shouldn't mourn over your parents and Maria. All I'm saying is that if you let your loss hinder you for the rest of your life... you'll end up disappointing them." Aiko says. "They want you to live your life to it's fullest." Aiko adds.

Brylle's eyes are wide as he took in what Aiko just said. She's right. His mom and dad, and especially Maria, wouldn't want him to be this forever. They'd want him to be happy. He sighs and finally smiles at Aiko. "Thanks, Aiko." He responds.

Aiko smiles back then she suddenly giggles. "My god. I never thought I'd actually get to use that line." She says, laughing afterwards.

"Huh?" Brylle replies, confused as his friend continues laughing.

"I just got that line from a movie." Aiko replies, still laughing a little.

Brylle pouts. "You mean it wasn't from your heart?" He asks.

"Hey, it still worked, didn't it?" Aiko points out.

Brylle sighs. "Fair enough... But seriously, that was really lame." Brylle replies.

Aiko giggles again. "I told you. I'm not good at advices because I can't come up with original advices." She replies and sips on her cup of tea.

Brylle then just laughs with her. "Alright, alright. Fine. But really... Thanks, Aiko." He says again.

"No prob! It's the least I can do." Aiko replies. "So, wanna sleep here tonight?" Aiko asks.

"Huh? No. No. It's okay. I can walk back home." Brylle replies.

"I insist." Aiko replies. "Besides, you let me sleep in your house. I might as well return the favor." She adds.

"Alright. Thanks. But I gotta go early tomorrow. I just got a job." Brylle replies.

Aiko stretches as she gets up from her seat. "Sure. But I only have one bed, soooo..." Aiko says as she heads to her room.

Brylle blushes at what Aiko meant. "Ummm, uhhh...Are...Are you su-sure?" Brylle asks.

Aiko pops her head up from the doorway to look at Brylle. "I was gonna say you can sleep on my couch." Aiko replies.

Brylle mentally slapped himself. He didn't even let Aiko finish her statement and just assumed that they'd sleep on the same bed. "Right! Right!" Brylle corrected himself.

Aiko smirks and notices Brylle's blush. "What? Were you expecting us to sleep together?" She teased and goes back to her room.

"N-No! I mean...Well...I just... assumed that... we'll..." Brylle stuttered, really flustered at the situation right now. He just stops talking and drinks from his coffee mug, but then realizes he has already emptied it earlier.

He then hears Aiko laugh from inside her room. "Well, if that's what you want..." He heard Aiko say...

...and then she comes out of her room wearing only a bath robe. "...we could sleep together." Aiko teased.

Brylle blushes further and even nosebleeds as he falls off his chair and lands on his back on the ground. "Please...No... I don't want to die from blood loss..." Brylle wheezily said.

Aiko laughs at Brylle as she takes off her bath robe and reveals that she's actually wearing a plain red shirt and short shorts underneath. She really teased Brylle on purpose. "Relax. I was kidding." Aiko says as she helps Brylle stand up. "But the fact that you were blushing means you find me attractive, don't ya?" Aiko pointed out.

"I-I'd be lying if I said I didn't..." Brylle admits as he wipes his nose.

Aiko just chuckles at him. "Well, I don't plan on being in a relationship anytime soon. So sorry, buddy. But hey, we can still be friends." Aiko says as she pats Brylle's cheek and heads back to her room.

"I never said I wanna be in a relationship with you. I just said I find you attractive." Brylle points out and sighs. "This town is weird." He whispers to himself.

* * *

The next day, Brylle wakes up early.

He gets up from his couch and cracks his neck then stretches. He then puts his shirt and yellow jacket back on. Afterwards, he heads to Aiko's kitchen sink, opens the faucet then splashes water onto his face. Lastly, he looks for any piece of paper he could find. When he finds one, he looks for a pen. After that, he writes something on the paper then sticks it on Aiko's fridge using one of her fridge magnets.

He knocks on Aiko's door. When no one answers, he opens the door slightly and peeks inside. He can see Aiko sleeping soundly on her bed. She seems to be hugging her hotdog pillow.

"Heh. Thanks Aiko." Brylle whispers as he closes Aiko's door and leaves her apartment.

Meanwhile, Aiko is still sleeping and hugging her pillow.

"You're my...bitch..." Aiko whispered in her sleep and even slightly giggles...then snores.

* * *

"I'm home."

Kyu stops reading her Porn Magazine and gets off Brylle's bed as said guy enters the room. "Soooo, how's the naughty teacher?" Kyu asks as Brylle lies down on his own bed.

Brylle goes to hug his own pillow. "God, I missed you..." Brylle whispers, but Kyu heard it.

"Awwww, for real?" Kyu replies, assuming she's the one Brylle missed.

"Shut up. I was talking to my bed." Brylle snapped at Kyu. "Aiko's couch is nothing compared to you..." Brylle whispers to his own bed...Weird.

"Oh. Well, you don't have to be such an ass about it." Kyu replies. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

Brylle sighs as he lets go of his pillow and looks at the ceiling as he remains lying down on the bed. "...I gotta be honest... I think I like Aiko." He replies.

"Audible gasp!" Kyu joked. "Really? That's great!" Kyu says, almost excited.

"Buuuut... she doesn't want to be in a relationship." Brylle added. "So yeah. I don't mind. I respect that."

"Oh... Well shit." Kyu replies. "You're just gonna give up? Come on! Make her change her mind! Take her on dates! Give her gifts! Make her drunk then taker her home and–"

"Stop! Just...stop right there. Conversations with you is just...so annoying sometimes." Brylle says as he massages his temples.

"Well, too bad! We're stuck with each other now until you get a new girlfriend... or girlfriends." Kyu says.

"Ugh...I prefer if it's just one girlfrie– Wait. What do you mean we're stuck with each other?" Brylle asks.

"Well, my boss saw some potential in ya and told me, her best employee, to keep an eye on you until you get a girlfriend. Particularly, the girl she has in mind for you." Kyu replies.

Brylle raises an eyebrow at Kyu's statement. "Uhhh...Okay... You gonna tell me who she's rooting for?" Brylle asks.

"That big boobed lady. The single mother? What was her name?" Kyu says as she cups her chin thought.

"Kyanna!" Brylle suddenly yells.

"Yeah! Kyanna! Wait, why did you scream her name?" Kyu asks.

"I still gotta pay her back after work! Crap, crap, crap! I gotta go! I'll see ya later, Kyu." Brylle hurriedly says as he heads to his bathroom to take a bath.

Kyu scratches her head in confusion. "The hell was that about?" Kyu asks herself.

* * *

First day of his work as a baker. So far, it's not bad. Not too many customers but at least there won't be much work today. It's Brylle's first day so he doesn't want to be pressured.

So far, he's made 6 pancakes, a dozen cupcakes and a couple of cookies. Business is slow so the employees all just talk for a while until they have another customer. Brylle just sits alone in the kitchen, yawning.

"Psst. Newbie."

Brylle looks to the entrance of the kitchen to see a guy with red hair and is wearing the same uniform as Brylle's: a brown polo shirt and navy blue pants underneath a black apron with the words 'Nutmeg Café' written on it. He's also wearing a black cap on his head like Brylle. It's part of the uniform.

"Sup!" The redhead guy says as he approaches Brylle. He offers a handshake and Brylle shakes it. "Name's Aka. I'm one of the cashiers here." The guy, Aka, introduced himself.

"Brylle. The new guy." Brylle introduced himself.

"So I heard. We don't have a lot of employees here so we all try to get along so we can all communicate easily." Aka points out.

"Yeah, yeah. I can see that being a good strategy." Brylle comments.

"Yeah. The boss always told us to be friends with each other. She ever told you that?" Aka asks.

Brylle shrugs. "She did." Brylle replied.

"Sweet. Say, me and some of my pals are gonna go to a convention later. You in?" Aka asks. "I mean, you're new here so I figured you could use some friends."

"Nah. I'll pass. I got plans later. But thanks anyway." Brylle replies.

"Alright. You're not bad." Aka says.

They both then hear a bell from the doorway of the café. They both come out of the kitchen to look. "A customer?" Aka asks.

"You're late again, Nikki." One of the waitresses says to a girl who enters the café.

She has a slim physique. Her blue eyes match the color of her hair that only extend to her shoulders, and wears glasses with a frame large enough to cover her eyelashes. She's wearing the same uniform as everyone else in the café.

The girl just ignores the one who called her late and just heads to the locker room for the employees.

"Who was that?" Brylle asks Aka.

"Oh. That was Nikki. Lemme tell ya. Out of all the employees here, she's the only one who isn't friends with anyone here. She's too...antisocial." Aka replies.

Brylle stares at where the blue haired girl, Nikki, went and gets into deep thought.

 _Kinda like me when I was a kid. But I was still immature then. I think the right term for that time was "edgy"..._

Brylle says in his head.

"Well, you can still try to get through her thick skull. Everybody else just gave up on her and let her be." Aka says. Then, the bell rings again and a few customers enter the café. "Welp, back to work." Aka adds and heads to the cash registers.

Brylle was about to head back to the kitchen but then Nikki comes out of the locker room and is now wearing the black cap that's part of the uniform and heads to the bar section of the café. She then starts up the coffee maker and just sits on a chair, waiting.

Brylle scratches the back of his head as he looks at Nikki confusingly.

"Yo, Brylle. 2 Mega Size Pancakes with extra chocolate syrup." Aka suddenly says, causing Brylle to get back in the kitchen.

* * *

3 hours later, everyone in the café are talking to each other about stuff. Some talk about the latest movies. Some were talking about news.

The only one's who have no one to talk to is Brylle and Nikki.

Brylle yawns alone in the kitchen. Slow day is making him bored. He could talk to Aka again, but he's kinda shy since Aka's talking to some of the employees that he's been friends for a long time with.

He looks out from the kitchen and searches for someone to talk to. He then spots Nikki, alone at the bar. He might as well try.

He walks over there to her and sits at a barstool and says to Nikki, "Uhhh...Hi."

Nikki just looks at Brylle.

Awkward silence.

"...Hey...?" Nikki responds.

"I'm... I'm the new guy. The baker." Brylle tried to introduce himself.

"Okay..." Nikki replies. "Not to be rude, but can you leave me alone? There's other people you can to here."

"Well, that's why I'm talking to you. I don't do well with crowds." Brylle replies.

Nikki sighs. "Look, I can see what you're trying to do, but I'm not interested." She says...and just walks away, heading to the locker room.

Brylle just watches Nikki walk away from him...

...and he just slams his head on the bar. "Aka was right." Brylle whispers to himself. When he was about to stand up, he everyone else is looking at him. When they noticed that he noticed them, they all go back to talking to each other immediately, as if they got caught snooping.

Brylle sighs and he was about to leave...until Nikki returns to the bar and clears her throat. "Hey." She says to Brylle, causing him to look back at her. "You know what...It's Nikki...my name." She says.

Brylle's eyes widened at her sudden introduction. He was not expecting that.

Brylle and Nikki didn't notice that everyone else is back to watching their conversation. They can't believe Nikki actually introduced herself properly to someone. They all only knew her name because she was introduced to them on her first day at work by their boss.

"Sorry. Maybe I was just a little bit quick to judge. Force of habit." Nikki apologizes.

Brylle smiles a little. "It's okay. I've did it before, myself." Brylle admits.

Everyone else then just all gasps that Nikki actually APOLOGIZED! Brylle and Nikki look at them out of confusion and annoyance. They all then just go back to talking to each other.

"I'm normally not the type of girl that, like, talks to people or.. whatever..." Nikki says. "But...I _am_ kinda bored...so I guess you can keep me company until our shift is over."

"Sure. Why don't take coffee while talking?" Brylle suggested.

"Yeah. Sure, I guess." Nikki replies, smiling.

"Nikki smiled!"

Brylle and Nikki look to whoever yelled and see Aka. Everyone else points at him, further proving the evidence is correct.

"...Sorry." Aka says and heads back to the cash register, head down in shame.

* * *

It's 3:00 pm. There wasn't much customers at all, so Brylle and Nikki managed to talk to each other for a while. In fact, both seemed happy the entire time.

"You actually like video games? No offense, but you don't look the part. Well, apart from the glasses." Brylle says and sips his coffee.

"I get that a lot. So I guess you don't want to talk to me anymore that you know that, like, I'm a nerd." Nikki says.

"Are you kidding me? I like video games. I think I have every Street Fighter game back at my house." Brylle replies.

"Wait, really? Even the first one?" Nikki asks almost excitedly.

"The game no one knew existed? Yep. I think I even have a custom arcade stick just for those games." Brylle replies.

"Wow. That's awesome. I think I only have..." Nikki says and counts with her fingers. "...I think I only have Street Fighter II and IV." She adds.

"I can lend you the other ones if you want." Brylle offered.

"Really? Th-Thanks! I...I guess. Whatever." Nikki replies. "...But seriously... Thanks." Nikki adds, smiling.

"No prob. One gamer from another." Brylle says and offers a fist bump. Nikki hesitates for a bit... then eventually fist bumps Brylle. Then, Nikki's watch started beeping.

"Oh. My shift's over. I...guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Nikki asks.

"Sure. I think my shift's over too. I still gotta see a friend." Brylle replies.

Nikki smiles and nods. "Okay... It...It was kinda fun talking to you." Nikki says and heads to the locker room.

Brylle smiles.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	15. Dance Dance Love-U-lotion

**Back again. I gotta say. I did not expect any reviews after putting this story in a long hiatus. But even though it's just two reviews, it's still surprising. Thanks! I wish I can bring back the charm of this story.**

 **Let's read.**

* * *

Aiko wakes up and stretches her arms. As she yawns, she gets up from bed and comes out of her room. She looks to her living room...

...and Brylle is no longer at the couch. "Did he leave already?" Aiko asked herself. She then heads to her fridge to get something to eat. But she noticed the note Brylle left on it. She removes the fridge magnet holding it in place and reads the note.

After Aiko read it, she giggled. "He's so corny." Aiko says and she puts it back on the fridge. She then opens the fridge and grabs something to eat.

The note?

It says, "Hey, Aiko. Yes, I left. No, I'm not staying only for you to make me cook for you. I'll repay you someday, though. Bet on that, gambler girl. See ya around. Yours truly, Brylle."

Aiko suddenly starts humming a song. Once she found what she wanted to cook, she starts singing what she was humming. "I've been watchin' you lately, Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy, You'll never get that girl~" She sang.

* * *

Brylle waves goodbye to the remaining employees of Nutmeg Café as he is now wearing a yellow shirt with a black unbuttoned polo shirt on top of it. He put his uniform in his duffle bag that he brought earlier for work.

He plans to visit Kyanna back at her salon so he can make it up to her. But he doesn't know what to get her. Then again, he could just get her food. It's already 3:20 pm, so it's not too late for a little grub.

* * *

Kyanna sighs as she sits on the chair meant for customers of the salon. Most of her co workers are all sitting on the seats too. Only two of them are actually working on some customers right now.

It's a really slow day today.

However, everyone's attention went to the glass door when someone suddenly began knocking on it. When they all looked, everyone, especially Kyanna, see Brylle at the glass door, holding two cans of energy drinks and two paper bags with food in them. He is actually looking at Kyanna.

He holds up the drinks and foods in front of, trying to gesture Kyanna to come out and get them. Kyanna smiles and stands up, getting her bag, and says to her co workers, "Hey, I'm taking an early leave. Tell boss." Her co workers all nod.

"Who's he, K? Is he finally the one?" One of them teased and they all giggled.

"We're just friends." Kyanna replies, rolling her eyes but smiling. She then heads outside and goes with Brylle.

* * *

Brylle and Kyanna sit on the stairs of that lead to Scenic Overlook. They have a good view of the sunset so they just hang out.

Brylle gives one of drinks and snacks to Kyanna and they both just have a good time. "So glad you bailed me out there. It was starting to get boring." Kyanna says as she opens her energy drink.

"Slow day?" Brylle asks as he brings out what's inside his paper bag and reveals a waffle with vanilla filling. He takes a bite and waits for Kyanna's answer.

"Yep. Not a lot of customers today." Kyanna replies and takes a sip of her drink.

Brylle shrugs. "Yeah. Same thing happened to me. Our café didn't have much customers either." He comments.

"Really? You got a job at a cafe?" Kyanna asks.

"Yep. A baker." Brylle replies.

Kyanna giggles a little. "Any chance that you can get me something for free when I come there?" Kyanna jokingly asked.

"Ehhh...Nah. Sorry. My boss might get mad." Brylle replies.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Kyanna says and they both laugh. "Anyway, thanks again. For taking me out. I needed a good time." Kyanna adds.

"Well, I wanted to thank you too. I wanted to repay you for letting me stay at your house." Brylle replies.

"It's okay. You seemed like a nice guy, anyway." Kyanna replies as she takes out her own waffles from the paper bag Brylle gave her and she takes a bite.

* * *

Kyanna and Brylle spent the next hour talking. It was a fun moment for them as they enjoy each other's company.

"Is there like, a type of personality that you just can't stand?" Kyanna asks.

Brylle cups his chin in thought at the question. Then he remembers about Kyu. He gets annoyed just thinking about her. "I don't like bitches. It's like, holy shit chill out bitch!" Brylle comments.

Kyanna definitely gets it. She remembers that redheaded bitch that talked smack about her. That Audrey girl. The mega bitch. "I know, right? Ugh. Can't stand them. Just thinking of those kind of people is just irritating." Kyanna replies.

"Right? Ugh." Brylle adds. Both of them sigh at the same time. They look at each other and suddenly laughed heartily. "Did we just become best friends?" Brylle joked.

"Yup." Kyanna joked back and they both laughed again. "Say, is it alright if you escort me to my dance instructor? She and I kinda have a class today." Kyanna requested.

"Dance instructor? You dance?" Brylle asks.

"Yep. I try to stay in shape to keep my figure in shape. I wanna be a great singer and dancer some day." Kyanna explained.

Brylle smiles. He remembered when Maria once taught him how to dance. He looks down a bit after remembering that, then looks back at Kyanna. "That's awesome! You know what, I'll escort you there _and_ I wanna see you dance." Brylle replies.

"You'll watch me?" Kyanna asks, almost surprised, as she blushes in embarrassment. "I-I don't know. I'm not that good yet."

"Don't worry! I won't laugh. I'm sure you aren't bad, either." Brylle reassures her.

Kyanna continues to blush and she sighs. "O-Okay. Just don't laugh, okay?" Kyanna pleaded.

Brylle nods. They both then get up and head to Kyanna's dance instructor.

* * *

"Closed?" Kyanna says as she looks at the sign on her instructor's workshop. It says, "Closed" in big and bold letters. Kyanna sighs as Brylle puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I really wanted to practice today..." She says.

Brylle cups his chin in thought. He then gets an idea. "You want to dance?" He asks Kyanna.

Kyanna looks at him. "Yeah. I really wanna practice more." She replies.

"Well, instead of practice, why don't you show me how much you've learned?" Brylle suggested.

"Huh?" What do you mean? " Kyanna asks.

Brylle smirks. "Follow me." Brylle replies.

* * *

Kyanna finds herself in the arcade. She looks at Brylle confusedly. How can video games actually help her with her problem? "Ummm...Brylle. I appreciate the help, but why did you bring me to an arcade?" Kyanna asks.

"Now I know you're probably thinking that video games can't help you. But arcade games aren't all just about shooting or fighting or that other stuff." Brylle says. "Come on. I'll show you what we came here for." He says and leads Kyanna somewhere in the arcade.

And Brylle showed her...

...the DDR machine.

"Dance Dance Revolution." Brylle says as the music, Caffeine by Jeff Williams, is playing on the machine itself. "It doesn't just let you dance. It let's you dance while having fun!"

"Wait. Is that the one where you tap your foot on certain directions that are on the screen?" Kyanna asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yep. Come on! We can dance together. I've played one of these before." Brylle says.

Kyanna feels nervous, causing her cheeks to blush. "I...I don't know, Brylle. I'm..." She tries to say.

"Hey. Don't worry. I believe you can do it." Brylle tried to reassure Kyanna but she still seems nervous. Brylle sighs...then gets an idea. "Then this is a lesson from me about dancing 101. If you wanna be a dancer someday, you have to face your fears and be confident in yourself." He says.

Kyanna looks at Brylle in surprise. She looks down and takes in what he just said. He's kinda right. If she's afraid of dancing in front of a small crowd on a DDR machine, how can she handle larger crowds on a stage? She needs to be a bit more confident. She then smiles at Brylle and punches his shoulder lightly. "If I win, you'll buy buy me something cool." Kyanna challenged Brylle.

"If I win, you'll..." Brylle tries to think of something. He then gets a naughty thought. "If I win...you kiss me on the cheek." Brylle joked.

Kyanna blushes. "Brylle! No fair!" Kyanna complained.

"Hey! Now at least you have one more motivation to win now!" Brylle says, abusing the loophole of his challenge.

Kyanna still blushes but sighs then smiles. Well, tries to smile. "Deal." She says and they both go to the DDR machine.

Brylle inserts 4 coins. It required 2 coins each for both of them. Brylle tried to pick a song but then Kyanna pushes him aside and she chooses a song. She selects the song Crazzee Boi by Sara Choi. A K-pop song. Then she even ups the difficulty of the dance by picking the difficulty "Monty", based on a legendary dancer. The difficulty itself is harder than Hard.

"I love this song. I know all the steps." Kyanna boasted.

"You're not the only one." Brylle boasted back.

The machine then starts as people started to gather and see the dance off.

"3... 2... 1... Dance!" The machine says as both dancers get at it. Crazee Boi starts playing as the multiple directional arrows starts popping up in the screen very fast.

Instead of just stepping on the pads normally, both Brylle and Kyanna were doing dance moves while also stomping on the pads. And they're both getting high scores.

Everyone watching is getting pretty excited. The song is quite catchy and the two are great dancers! The two minute and fifty five second song kept going. Neither Kyanna nor Brylle are surpassing the other. Their scores are the same!

As they near the end of the song, both of them have gotten a bit tired due to fast movements. However, they both have smiles on their faces.

The song finally ends and they both stomp on the last directional arrows. Both are panting like crazy as the crowd watching them all clapped in amusement.

Brylle and Kyanna look at their score...

...and Kyanna's score is higher by one score! Looks like Brylle messed up at one point. He lost. He just rests his back on the arm bars behind him as Kyanna laughed a bit at him. He doesn't mind. He just laughs with her. They both enjoyed the moment anyway.

* * *

Kyanna, who now has a stuffed RPG slime toy on her lap which Brylle brought for her, and Brylle are now at a food center in the mall and Brylle has head resting on the table. Kyanna is currently sipping a cup of orange juice with a straw as Brylle groans tiredly.

"I have to admit. That was really fun. Thanks for taking me out, Brylle. I appreciate it." Kyanna says. Brylle just gives her a thumbs up.

"No prob..." Brylle replied. "You know, you could become famous just by playing DDR very well. You beat a song in Monty difficulty. That's a big achievement already." He points out.

Kyanna giggled and scratched the back of her head. "I don't know. Dancing on stage seems better...Then again... DDR was fun..." Kyanna says.

"See? I'm sure that some of the people in the crowd earlier took a video of us. You and I will become internet sensations soon." Brylle points out.

Kyanna laughed a bit and Brylle joins her. "Okay. I'll think about it." Kyanna replies. She then takes out her phone and sees the time. It's 5:30 pm. "I should head home. Thanks for all this, Brylle. I had a good time." She says as she gets up from her seat.

"Just helping out a friend. Plus, I gotta repay you, remember?" Brylle replies and they both laugh.

...Then Kyanna kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks again." She says, causing Brylle to blush a bit and a bit surprised.

"Y-You won the bet...You didn't have to..." Brylle tried to point out, but Kyanna only giggled

"I chose to do that. I'll see you around, crazee boi." Kyanna teased him, even giving him a new nickname as she heads out.

Brylle rubs the cheek that Kyanna kissed.

...And he smiles.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	16. Only Family Left

**Back! To those who read this, thank you for the continuous support! And those two guys who give reviews, thanks for the positive feedback! I'll make sure to make this entertaining. I also don't wanna make my character the generic harem character. So I'm gonna say it now, his only love interests are Kyanna and Aiko and he'll eventually pick one of them. Some of the girls will only be friends with him.**

 **All except one. See for yourself in this chapter.**

* * *

Brylle is still sleeping as Kyu cooks breakfast for him. Beef steak and eggs.

As the Love Fairy keeps cooking, Brylle's phone rings. Brylle is still asleep, so Kyu goes to get his phone then head back to the kitchen. She answers the phone while cooking. "Hello. This is Kyu." Kyu says as she flips the steak on the pan.

"Oh. I must've gotten the wrong number. Sorry." Aiko, the one who called, says through the phone.

"If you're looking for Brylle, he's still sleeping." Kyu replies and turns on the coffee maker.

"Wait, so this _is_ Brylle's phone? Huh... So you're his... like, girlfriend?" Aiko asks.

"No. I'm his... Uhhh..." Kyu says and starts to think of an excuse. She looks out of the kitchen to look for a good inspiration for an excuse and then sees the porn magazines she bought on Brylle's table. "Uhhh... I'm his manager." Kyu jokingly excused.

"Manager?" Aiko asks. "Like his boss in the café, right? Or..."

Kyu then realizes that if Brylle finds out what she told Aiko, he might kill her. She quickly decides to change her answer. "I-I was joking! I'm... I'm his sister." Kyu corrected herself.

"Oh. Pleased to meet you. Brylle told me he lived alone, though. Wait... Don't tell me you're in _that kind_ of relationship with your brother? That's why he keeps it a secret..." Aiko hypothesized.

Kyu smirks a bit. This could be fun. "Aaaand? What if we are?~" Kyu asks.

"Oooh. I'll admit. It's kinda wrong but it's sounds hot." Aiko replied.

Kyu giggled a bit. "Yeeeeah. I've seen his dick. Saying it's big is just insulting." Kyu says.

"Oh? My, oh my. Didn't know that." Aiko replies.

"Well, if you want to borrow him a bit, I won't mind." Kyu says as she turns off the stove, done cooking. "Heck, you two can probably do it on your desk."

"Oh shit. That actually sounds fucking hot." Aiko comments. "I'm gonna take that advice."

Kyu giggled. "Alright. I was kidding. We're not in that kind of relationship. Just normal siblings. But I'm not kidding about the part about his dick. He doesn't need a giant sword to compensate for something." Kyu says.

"Really? Huh. I'll keep that in mind." Aiko replies.

Kyu starts placing the eggs and steak on Brylle's plate. "Well, since Brylle's still asleep, anything you want me to tell him when he wakes up?" Kyu asks.

"Well, tell him to meet me and a friend at the airport. We're going to get a friend of ours since she'll be arriving today. We need a bodyguard." Aiko says.

"Bodyguard, huh? Well, Brylle's the perfect one for the job then. I'll tell him that. See ya later, sugar lips." Kyu says, flirting in the last part.

Aiko only laughed. "Okay. See ya. Just so you know, I don't swing that way." Aiko says.

"Ah shit." Kyu says, disappointed. "Oh well."

"See ya." Aiko says and ends the call.

Kyu then locks the screen on Brylle's phone and places it on the counter. Then she picks up Brylle's plate of food. "Welp, time to wake him up." Kyu says and heads to the kitchen door–

And sees Brylle standing on the doorway, arms crossed.

"Oh...Shit..." Kyu says. "Did you...hear all that?" She asks, nervously.

"Yes." Brylle simply said.

Kyu gulped as awkward silence filled the room. Kyu hands the plate to Brylle. "H-Hehe... Breakfast?" Kyu tried to excuse herself.

Brylle didn't budge and just stared at Kyu.

More awkward silence.

"Fuck you." Brylle replies suddenly. Kyu hangs her head down.

* * *

Brylle yawns as he exits the taxi. He just arrived at the airport. He has a guitar case on his back. He just bought it yesterday for some reason. He's wearing a yellow shirt and black pants. On the shirt are the words "Hero for Fun".

He finally approached Aiko and her friend at the entrance to the airport.

Aiko's friend has a curved in build with relatively large breasts. She has blue eyes that match her blonde hair. Her hair extends to her shoulders. She is wearing a leopard print top that seems to be accessorized with a belt at the waist, navy blue jean shorts, and dark brown ankle-high boots.

Aiko is wearing a white polo shirt under a brown sleeveless sweater. She's wearing a navy blue mini skirt, long black stockings and brown high heels. Instead of her usual duck tail, her hair is in a ponytail instead.

"Oh. Sweet. He's here. Hey, hotshot." Aiko greets her male friend.

"Hey Aiko." Brylle greets back. He doesn't see Aiko's friend looking at him from head to toe.

"Oh my. Aren't you a cutie." Aiko's friend comments.

"Uhhh... Thanks." Brylle replies.

"Oh. Brylle, this is Jessie. Jessie, Brylle." Aiko introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Brylle." Jessie says. "You look like a hot singer. Just lose the dyed hair." Jessie comments.

"Ummm... This is my natural hair color..." Brylle replies.

"Wait, really?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah. I've been wondering that too. Didn't know there was natural white hair. Except when you get old, I guess. You're not old, right?" Aiko asks.

"I'm 24." Brylle replies.

"Huh. Well, the more you know." Aiko says and she and Jessie just laughed a bit. Brylle shrugs.

"So, who are we picking up?" Brylle asks as they all enter the airport.

"A friend of ours. She's a stewardess. She and us haven't hung out in a while." Aiko says.

"You're gonna love her. She knows how to have fun. Especially in the tennis court. She's good at sports." Jessie adds.

"Good at sports? Neat. I got a cousin that's also good at tennis. Though I think that was when I still live with her and her parents." Brylle says.

When they finally reach the waiting area, Brylle gets a message. He takes out his phone and sees the text. It's from Kyanna and Aka.

He opens Kyanna's message first.

The text reads, "Hey, Brylle. If you wanna hang out today, sorry. I'm going to watch a movie with my son and Tiffany. If you want, we can hang out tomorrow. My treat this time. See ya tomorrow!"

Brylle smiles. There's an image attached to the text so he taps on it and checks it out. It's a grouphie of Kyanna, Philip and Tiffa. They seem to be happy.

Brylle then checks out Aka's message. His text says, "Yo dude. Heard you're taking a leave today. Boss says he doesn't mind but make sure you come tomorrow. See ya around."

"Oh shit..." Brylle says. Great. The timing is perfect... not.

Aiko noticed Brylle curse so she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brylle replies and puts away his phone.

Aiko raises a brow but then she finally sees their friend at the terminal. She starts waving and so did Jessie to get her attention.

Brylle just let them do their thing as he just turns around and leans on the fence.

"Lola! Over here!" Aiko says.

Brylle suddenly gets surprised. Did he just hear Aiko say Lola? He turns back around and looks at Aiko and Jessie's friend.

When their friend finally nears them, she waves back at her friends. "Hey, you guys!" The friend says as she, Aiko and Jessie all hug each other. "Glad to be back."

"Yeah. How was your flight?" Jessie asks.

"Oh it was alright. The passengers weren't dicks for once." The friend replies and they all laughed.

"Lola?"

They all turn to look at Brylle, who seems like he just saw a ghost. "Is... that really you?" Brylle asks.

"Ummm... Do I know you?" Lola asks.

Brylle clears his throat and says a few words that only two certain people know. "Bitches love cannons." Brylle says to Lola.

Lola raises a brow in confusion at first. But then realizes...

"Brylle!" Lola yells happily and she and Brylle hugged each other. Kyanna and Jessie just look at them in confusion.

"You two know each other?" Aiko asks.

Brylle and Lola stop hugging and look at their friends. "Of course we do. We're cousins!" Lola replies.

"Wait, what?!" Jessie and Aiko reply, cannot believe what they just heard.

Brylle and Lola just laugh.

* * *

As they all walk on the sidewalk, the gang all talk to each other. "I didn't know you moved to Hunie City! You could've called me!" Lola says to her cousin.

"I didn't know you live here either! Even if I did, I don't have your phone number." Brylle replies.

"Fair enough. So, how's Maria?" Lola asks.

Brylle and Aiko suddenly feel awkward. They look at each other before Brylle leans close to Lola's ear and whispers. Lola's eyes widened and she covers her mouth in shock. "Oh... I'm so sorry. I didn't know..." She apologized.

"It's okay. How's uncle Leon and aunt Lara?" Brylle asks.

"Well, they're alright. They live in a different city. I visit them from time to time." Lola replies.

"So what's the story between you two?" Jessie asks, curious.

"Oh. Well, see. Brylle here was, ummm...Is it okay if I tell her?" Lola asks her cousin. Brylle nods in response. "Well, Brylle was orphaned at a young age so my parents took him in. My mom is the sister of Brylle's dad, hence our different last names. Anyway, I wanted to go to college so I moved to a different city and so did mom and dad. Brylle remained in our hometown. I moved here when I finally graduated and apparently my cute cousin..." Lola says and she starts pinching Brylle's cheek. "...also moved here. So now here we are."

Brylle outs Lola's hand away from cheek and he rubs his cheek in pain. "Yeah. What she said." Brylle adds.

"Wow. Lots of drama in the family." Aiko comments.

"Agreed." Jessie replies.

"Alright, so where to, first?" Lola asks.

"I was thinking the usual." Jessie replies.

Aiko nods. "I was gonna say the same thing." She adds.

"I'm fine with anything." Brylle replies.

"Alright. The club it is!" Lola says and they all head there.

* * *

It became a fun morning and afternoon in the club. Lola, Aiko and Jessie all enjoyed themselves. Brylle too, but not as much as the girls. Nonetheless, he had a good time.

They changed venues and went to the casino. They started playing with some games. At one point, Aiko elbows Brylle and says to help them get a ton of coins, but Brylle refused, saying that it was a one time thing. He also doesn't want Aiko to spend all her money again in a gambling game.

They then head to the tennis court and played some tennis. While Aiko and Lola played, Jessie, at one point, flirted with Brylle, who really felt awkward the whole time. Jessie is not his type. He doesn't care for her tits, which she keeps trying to use to seduce him. Besides, Brylle actually has a different fetish. What it is, we'll find out in a different chapter.

Finally, they return to the club at night. That's when it was even wilder. They all enjoy themselves. This time, better than before. They danced and sang and drank all night.

Eventually, Jessie went home first since her daughter called. So only Aiko, Lola and Brylle remained and had fun.

After a few hours in the club, Aiko became too drunk so Brylle had to carry her on his back and Lola came with him to take Aiko to her apartment.

* * *

Brylle, with Aiko on his back, and Lola walked down the path that lead to Aiko's apartment. As they do so, the cousins talk to catch up from old times.

"So, Cuz, you still got that?" Lola asks, referring to the Omnitrix.

"Yeah. Besides, you know I can't take it off. It's stuck on me." Brylle replies.

"Touche." Lola replies. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened to Maria. You don't deserve to lose her or your parents."

"It's okay. I loved Maria... But I guess... fate is just cruel sometimes. Even I can't fight it back." Brylle says.

"Have you moved on?" Lola asks.

Brylle nods. "Yeah. Thanks to Aiko here." Brylle replies, looking at Aiko, who's asleep on his back.

Lola noticed the way her cousin looks at Aiko. Could it be...? "So, you and Aiko, huh? You're a lucky guy." Lola teased.

Brylle blushes at his cousin's teasing. "No! We're just friends." Brylle replies.

Lola only giggled. "Alright. If you say so." She replies.

* * *

After the cousins had dropped off their friend in her home, they both head to Lola's house.

They finally reached it. It was a decent house. One story but it's understandable since Lola lives alone. "Come in! We can have coffee inside " Lola suggested.

"No thanks. I gotta go home. Still got work tomorrow." Brylle replies.

"Where do you work?" Lola asks.

"Nutmeg Café." Brylle replies.

Lola gasps. "I love that café! You work there?" She asks almost excitedly.

"Yeah! But don't ask anything for free. I only work there. I don't own the place." Brylle says, half jokingly and half serious.

"Awwww... Darn it. Ah well." Lola says. She then goes to hug her cousin and Brylle hugs back. "It was nice seeing you again, Cuz."

"You too, Cuz." Brylle says and they break the hug.

"See you tomorrow?" Lola asks.

"Yeah. Sure." Brylle replies.

"Alright. Good night!" Lola says and goes to unlock her door.

"Good night!" Brylle replies and heads home.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
